The Gang is Back!
by evil-hazel-18
Summary: After two years from graduation the gang is all back for a mission the CIA is sending them on in Canada. Will Cammie and Zach be able to work things out and complete the mission or will their stubborness get the better of them?
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

I was walking down in the director's office for my next mission. But what I didn't expect to see was one of my best friends Bex, her long time boyfriend Grant, and my ex—if that's even what he was—Zachary Goode sitting in three of the four chairs. I hadn't seen Zach in 2 years. We "broke up" after our senior year in school. I knew he got a job for the CIA, but I have avoided him at all costs. Right then and there I froze where I stood our breakup flashing in my mind all over again.

*Flashback*

"Zachary Goode! Do you like me or not? I am so sick of playing these games! I find you hitting on other girls all the time, yet you want to kiss me now!" I shrieked at him. Zach is a mystery that is impossible to solve. Although it didn't stop me from ever trying to figure him out.

"Gallagher girl you are over reacting. You know what I don't like you." He yelled at me

I felt my heart stop. My worst fears were coming true.

"Cammie I love you. You know that I don't know how many times I can keep telling you!" He said my real name so I new he wasn't joking around anymore.

"If you love me so much why are you hitting on other girls? Explain that!"

"You are freaking out over nothing. I was not hitting on them. I was just talking to them!"

"Oh come on Zach you know that you were flirting. They were all over you! You would be stupid not to see that!" I said as the tears started rolling down my face. Spies were never supposed to show weakness, I could just kick myself for crying but I couldn't help it.

"Come on Cam I cant believe you are saying this! It's ridiculous. I could tell you the same thing! You flirt with other guys all the time but I don't make a big deal out of it because I trust you. But if I flirt by mistake and its like the world is ending!"

"Zach you know that you don't flirt by mistake. She was falling all over you how could you not noticed?" I couldn't get my tears to stop. But I didn't care anymore I was so done with this. "You know what forget it. I'm done. I can't take it anymore."

"W-w-what are you saying?"

"I don't know Zach what do you think I'm saying? I'm saying it's over I'm so sick of all of this drama. I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. And I'm tired of always wondering if you really love me. So it's over." I said in a soft voice.

All I saw was Zach getting up slowly then slamming the door behind him. After he left I got up and locked the door went back to my bed and cried.

*End of flashback*

"Take a seat Ms. Morgan." said Joe Solomon (the director).

"Yes, Sir." I said in what sounded like a confident voice, but really I was trying to slow my heartbeat down.

"You four will be going on a mission to Ontario, Canada along with Macey and Nick when they return tomorrow morning from Paris." Awesome! Cold weather! Sarcasm noted! "You will have technological assistance from Ms. Elizabeth Sutton and Mr. Jonas Kane."

We all smiled at hearing there names. I sort of zoned when he was explaining the mission, but apparently we were to go there and find all the information they have on Gallagher and Blackthorne—which was why we were chosen for this task. We were leaving the next day on a private jet.

Finally the meeting ended and we all stood up to leave. Once we were outside of Solomon's office Bex grabbed my arm and started pulling me to my office since it was closer. "OWW! Bex release! Release!" I screamed hearing Grant and Zach laughing behind us. Bex continued to ignore me until we reached my office where Liz was already waiting.

"Wow all that's missing is Macey, and it would have been a Gallagher Girl reunion." Liz said sitting at my desk without even looking at us. She was totally focused on what was on the screen.

"Hey, Liz." I said pushing my rolling chair—that she was in—away from my computer.

"Hey!" Liz squealed as I closed what she was working on and went to the CIA research database. I typed in "Zachary Goode" but what came up surprised me so much I screamed. Zach had it rigged. He knew I would look him up to see what he was up to so instead of seeing his latest missions, a video chat popped up. There on my computer screen was Grant, Jonas, and Zach.

"God dammit!" I sweared hand over my heart hearing the erratic beating.

"Checking up on me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said with a smirk. Bex and Liz were both next to me by then and Bex was blowing a kiss to Grant and Liz was blushing.

"No, actually I was checking your very little skills to see how hard you were going to make this mission on us." I answered, trying not to melt at hearing my old nickname.

"Oh, you know my wide range of skills you just wanted to see how many more missions I have gone on than you." He said his smirk widening.

"Mhm whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aww Cams blushing!" Grant roared.

"Do you guys see a blush because I certainly don't feel anything." I said looking at Bex and Liz.

"Yeah, Grant, get your eyes checked because Cammie is NOT blushing." Bex yelled at Grant. He cowered in fear. Yes, I know, cowered.

"Oh, good god! I'm ending this now." I said about to reach for the power button on my computer.

"Aw, I knew you thought I was a Goode God!" Zach said winking and ending the video chat.

I groaned in frustration know tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters.**

**We would like to thank The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, ZachandCammie4ever, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, and xJETx for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2**

Zach POV

"ZACH!" Nick yelled from across the field. I stood waiting with Grant for everyone to get there to board the jet. We would be on the jet for 24 hours so the COC wouldn't know we are going to Canada.

"Hey, Nick. How was Paris?" I asked, Grant nodded towards him in greeting.

Nick was about to answer when we heard high pitched yelling. Grant and I rolled our eyes knowing exactly who it was: Baxter, McHenry, and Cams.

"Shut up!" I heard Cam yell. "I don't want to hear it! It is not my problem that you two ran out of your 'special' conditioner! Honestly, I could care less! So just shut up already!" she groaned then screamed "OW!"

Macey came running around the corner and skid to a stop. Her hair was a ball of fuzz and she looked pissed.

"I just bought some! How the bloody hell can it all be gone?" Bex yelled at Cammie as they came around the corner. I noticed Grant and Nick had huge smiles on their faces. Cammie was rubbing her arm where Baxter no doubt slapped her.

"I will say it one more time I don't care!" Cam yelled while running behind us before Bex or Macey could slap her again.

Just then Bex and Macey noticed Grant and Nick's smirks. They were screwed.

Just then Bex round house kicked Grant knocking him to the ground while Macey flipped Nick. Before anyone could say "I didn't do it!" Bex and Macey had Nick and Grant facing down on the ground with their arms behind their back, McHenry and Baxter sitting on them.

"Hey guys—Whoa! What's going on?" Liz said walking around the corner with Jonas behind her.

"Nick and Grant are idiots." I said summing it up.

"Oh looky here the jet is here lets get on that now." Cam babbled trying to change the subject before somebody else got punched.

But before we got on Solomon came up to Cam and I and told us we needed to make sure to lead the group and get our answers but keep everyone safe. I heard that speech so many times I didn't even listen. When we got on the plane everyone had taken their seats and the only 2 that were left were in the front row and right next to each other. Gallagher Girl and I both groaned and shot death glares at all of our "friends". Those assholes! This was going to be one hell of a ride.

Bex POV

They were going to kill us. We made sure to take all the other seats so they would have to sit next to each other. Right then I thought of the best idea! Cam would kill me, but I think I can take her as long as she isn't too mad. I looked at Macey and sent her a text.

_Me: Turn the heat up I have an idea!_

_Macey: OOO you have that evil look in your eyes! I love it! Tell Liz to make sure we can't "fix it"._

_Me: Perfect! Truth or dare time, Hon. Cams gonna kill us!_

_Macey: She'll get over it ;)_

_To Liz:_

_Me: Mace is turning up the heat. We have an idea, make sure we can't "fix" the thermostat._

_Liz: That evil look scares me, but ok._

This was going to be one bloody fun ride!

Cammie POV

The jet took off and nobody said anything for 4 minutes and 28 seconds. Finally Bex broke the silence.

"We should play a game!" Bex said.

"What game?" I said warily.

"Truth or dare!" Bex said happily.

"Aw hell no! Do we really need to relive last time?" I said wishing she would have just let the silence take over.

"It wasn't that bad." Macey shrugged.

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad? Are you insane?" I screamed not wanting to think about the last time.

"Chill, Cams! There is no point in arguing we are playing!" Bex said firmly.

"Aw Bexy I taught you so well!" Macey congratulated earning a glare from Bex from calling her Bexy. Luckily, she let it go.

I groaned and the guys all laughed at our bickering. I wonder where Liz went. She just disappeared all of the sudden.

"Who's first?" Liz said coming from the bathroom.

"I'll go." Macey said.

My heart started beating really fast. Oh god not me not me!

"Zachary, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered immediately.

"I dare you to go in that closet and play 7 minutes in heaven with Cammie." She said with an evil grin.

"No! No, no, no, no!" I said shaking my head. No way in hell would that be happening.

Zach's mouth was wide open gaping at what Macey just said. I knew my eyes were bugging out. If I opened them any farther I had no doubt that my eyes would fall out.

"Wait there are some rules. . . ." Macey said the evil grin never fading.

"Oh, god." I said. Just then Grant erupted into a fit of laughter. Zach glared.

"You guys have to either be kissing or doing something." Macey said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"See! This is why I don't play games with you people!" I insisted throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up and get in the closet!" Bex said pushing me in the closet while Grant pushed Zach, he didn't give up much of a fight.

"No!" I said as the door slammed in our faces.

"So what would you like to do?" He smirked stepping closer to me.

"Get away from me Zach! Take another step and you will be a dead man!" I screamed.

"Oh come on Gallagher you know want this." He said rubbing his hand over his chest.

To be honest I did want him but I wasn't about to tell him that. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall. I was so screwed!

"Back awa-." I was cut off by Zach's lips. I wasn't kissing him back until we were on the floor. I thought I heard an "Oh god" from the other room but I didn't care. I forgot what it was like to kiss Zach and I love having his lips on mine. He started kissing my neck and I moaned. I loved it when he did that. He swiftly took off his shirt only removing his lips from my body for a few seconds. Somehow we got into a sitting position and I was in his lap. He stopped kissing me and hugged me close. We sat there for a few seconds; I was pulled close into his body with his arms wrapped around me. I scooted closer to him and gasped when I sat on this bump. God it's like he can't control that thing! I turned my head to look at him and he slowly leaned in for another kiss.

"Alright that's been 7 minutes!" I heard Macey shout interrupting us.

"Okay, be out in a few." Zach said. But I didn't mind I didn't want to go back out there. I felt so safe in his arms I never wanted to leave. I was about to say something but just then he moved me off his lap and slowly got up. He slipped on his shirt and helped me up. I brushed myself off, opened the door and walked out back to my seat. They all stared at us as we walked out of the closet without saying a word.

"Not a word!" I said right away.

"I don't think we want to know." Macey said smiling and shaking her head.

**To be continued. . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Zach POV

I forgot how much I liked being with Cammie. She really feels like my Gallagher Girl again. I knew I would be asking next and I really wanted to ask Cam a question.

"'Kay, Zach, your turn to ask." Macey said lounging on the floor by the couch by Nick's feet.

"Ok. . .Gallagher Girl, truth or dare?" I asked seeing her flinch at hearing her old nickname.

"Truth. I am not doing something like that again." She said fake shuddering.

"What do you look for in a guy?" I asked and everyone froze.

"W-w-w-what?" Cam stuttered.

"What do you look for in a guy?" I said rolling my eyes.

She recovered quickly and said, "Oh you know the typical tall, dark, and handsome."

"Oh so me." I said smirking.

"No, someone who actually cares about me." She said her eyes flashing.

I didn't know what to say, but Cam didn't give me a chance to say anything anyway. I was hurt I really did love her.

"So Macey payback." Cam said changing the subject, "Truth or dare?"

Cammie POV

She was going down! After that whole closet thing I was so not going easy on her.

"Truth or dare?" I said glaring.

"Oh dare I suppose." She said nonchalantly. Big mistake!

"Ok, Macey I dare you to play the rest of the game in just your bra and underwear." I said smiling deviously.

I was going to die, but it was so worth it!

Macey POV

I was gonna kill her! No way was I doing this!

"Oh hell no!" I screamed.

Cam smiled and I knew I was gonna have to follow out on the dare. At this point everyone was on the floor laughing.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl didn't know you had it in you!" Zach said.

I swear I saw Cam flinch a little. She was so spilling later.

"Fine, just know that I hate you bitch!" I said standing up. I saw Nick's eyes bug out and I smirked.

I walked over to the stereo connected to the wall. I turned on Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off by Joe Nichols. Yes, I know its country but it just fit so well I couldn't help it. First, I kicked off my leather stiletto boots. Everyone stopped laughing and started staring, no doubt shocked I'd actually do it. Then, I slipped of my leather jacket. I pulled my ice blue tank top that matched my eyes off. I unzipped my dark wash skinny and snuck and glance at Nick. His eyes were huge. His mouth was dropped open and my smirk grew wider. Lastly, I slipped my socks off. All that was left was my red and black zebra print Victoria's secret bra and underwear.

All the guys whistled, and then got slapped by Bex. Cam was on rolling on the floor laughing and Zach was staring at her looking amused. He still so loved her. Just then I looked at Nick again and he was still staring.

I walked over to him and shut his mouth and saying, "Don't wanna catch bugs now do we." I smirked and sat next to him.

"Just an amazing view McHenry." Nick stated.

"In your dreams, Cross." I scoffed. **(A/N Nick's last name is now Cross)**

"Don't need to dream McHenry." He smirked putting his arm around me.

"Well in that case. . . I believe it's my turn to ask." Macey said. "Truth or dare, Nick."

Nick POV

"Bring it on McHenry! Dare!" I said fearlessly.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game in just your boxers." Macey said smiling evilly.

I got up and just started taking my clothes off. Macey's eyes bugged. She was shocked I did it. I smirked and said, "I never back down from a dare."

The girls all chorused "WHOO!" all the guys glared at their girls. Zach was even glaring at Cammie.

"Hey!" all the guys said. Cammie raised her eyebrows at Zach and laughed. He rolled his eyes. He was so whipped!

Once I was done stripping I sat back down next to the very shocked Macey who was forcing herself to look away from my 8 pack. She looked forward and shook her head to clear it. I smirked.

"What's with Blackthorne boys and smirking." Cammie asked exasperated. Which made us all smirk more. She groaned.

"So anyways Grant truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare." Grant said right away. I smirked even more.

"What is with you Blackthorne boys and dares." Cam asked.

Grant shrugged.

Cammie POV

"Ok, Grant, I dare you to put your underwear on your head and run around the jet yelling 'I'm Captain Underpants!'" Nick said.

We were all laughing and Grant was pouting.

"Ugh!" he groaned walking to the bathroom and we all laughed harder. He came out and Nick had his phone hidden next to his leg expertly taping it all effortlessly.

We were all cracking up laughing. Grant was running in circles screaming "I'm Captain Underpants!" over and over again.

"Tighty whities, Grant? Really?" Bex said in between giggles. Grant stopped and stormed into the bathroom pissed. We were laughing even harder except Nick who seemed to be able to keep his control to video tape it.

"Yo, Jonas upload this onto YouTube!" He said once Grant was in the bathroom.

Jonas caught Nick's phone and plugged it into his computer uploading it.

Grant came out and yelled, "What's he doing?"

"Making you a YouTube sensation, Granty!" Bex replied cheerily.

He glared at Bex, Nick, & Jonas and sat down next to me pissed off.

Bex POV

Grant was beyond pissed. I felt bad but it was hilarious.

Just then Grant whispered in Cam's ear and she was laughing and shaking her head saying yes to whatever he said.

"Jonas truth or dare?" Grant said.

Jonas froze. Everyone was expecting him to say truth. "Dare." He said trying to outsmart Grant. Grant smirked.

"Jonas I dare you to give Liz a hickey." Bloody hell! What a great idea, Grant! I have taught him so well! *sniff sniff*

**Sorry it's sort of cliffy. We want 3 more reviews before we update! Review people! We want to continue the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omigawd! We are so sorry! I (JJ) got grounded. I (Kat) had a bunch of cheer stuff and homework and school crap. Me too (JJ), teachers love to play the "who can give the most homework" game! Well we are gonna stop giving you excuses and let you read our story!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own!**

**Chapter 4 **

Liz POV

"Ha. Ha. That's. Hilarious!" I said in between laughs. They couldn't be serious. No! Not happening.

"Oh, honey I'm dead serious!" Grant said.

I felt my face turn as red as the red on Macey's bra. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open in the shape of an "O".

"NO!" I said. I looked at Jonas frantically.

He sighed. "What happens if I refuse?"

"Full strip tease." Macey said from under Nick's arm.

Oh. God.

Jonas POV

I can't just do a whole strip tease! I love Liz, but a hickey or strip tease? The answer is obvious. At least she can hide her hickey. All our friends will see me naked and I can't take that picture of me out of their minds.

I looked at Liz with a sorry look. She looked down and blushed even more. She knew I had to. She knew I couldn't strip tease. I would have to give her a hickey, and in front of all our friends. Can you say blackmail?

Liz POV

Oh dear god! Please, Jonas just back out. My face was flaming hot! Oh god!

"Fine. But we're doing it in the bathroom." Jonas said.

I got up silently my face flushed. What could I do to get out of this? Nothing, this is what I get for playing truth or dare with spies! We walked in and Jonas shut the bathroom door behind me.

"Sorry, Lizzie."

"Oh god…" I whispered

He hesitated. "Jonas, just do it before I lose all my nerve and jump out of this jet with a parachute!" I just kept talking. Waiting for this nightmare to come true. He slowly moved toward me and moved my hair out of my face. Then he started kissing me. His hands were threaded through my hair and I was backed up against the wall. His mouth moved to my neck. I was dizzy from the kiss. He was holding my waist and lifting me up. I had a tight hold on his shoulders. Then I felt a gentle kiss and a sharp bite. I gasped. I pushed him away and ran to the mirror. I could not believe it. I, Elizabeth Sutton, had a hickey.

This is going to be a REALLY long night.

Jonas POV

God I love my Lizzie. I just hope they don't say too much about the hickey. I mean its bad enough she had to sit there while they gave me the dare.

When Liz wasn't bright, bright red anymore we walked out. My arm was around her shoulders and her arm was around my waist.

"Let's see!" Cammie squealed.

Liz shook her head and rolled her eyes. Cammie couldn't take it anymore. She got up and pulled Liz's hair away from her neck. There was the bright red, fresh hickey on her neck.

There were several "WHOOS!" I shot them a glare that said, "Leave her alone!" Everyone backed off, but they were still smiling. Liz and I took a seat on the floor.

Bex POV

Ah nerd love you gotta love it. I knew I was going to get picked next, because Jonas wouldn't put poor Lizzie in anymore embarrassment. Oh well. Looks like I'll have the great honor.

"Bex, truth or dare?" Jonas asked. Aw, I'm always right.

"Dare." I said confident he wouldn't have the guts to make me do something too horrible.

"I dare you to give Grant a lap dance in the closet." Jonas said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Whoa! When did, Jonas get a backbone?" Nick cheered.

"Bloody hell! Please tell me you're joking." I looked over at Grant and he had a huge smile on his face with the whole Captain Underpants thing forgotten.

"Nope. Do it or strip!" Jonas said. Liz was under his arm and had a huge smile on her face. Her bright red hickey was forgotten for the moment.

I gritted my teeth. I was so tempted to punch him right then. "Fine. I see how it is you wanna be a bastard about it. That's bloody awesome." I said sarcastically getting up. "Grant. Closet. Now." My British accent was thick because I was so mad.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Grant said racing to the closet. I rolled my eyes. Cam was on the floor laughing again and Macey was about to join her but I think she was a little too cozy sitting with Nick. I wonder what really went down in Paris. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Once I walked in the closet Grant shut the door pulling me into him. Our tongues fought for dominance. I let him win considering the lap dance I was supposed to give him I figured I might as well enjoy him being in charge for a night.

We pulled away panting.

"Ready?" I asked Grant. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Bex, you don't have to do this. . . ." Grant said reluctantly.

"Yes, I do. Plus, maybe it will be good for both of us? I don't know, but seriously I don't think you want to try and talk me out of this because trust me it won't be hard." I said quickly.

"Hurtful." He said with a chuckle holding me up against him.

"You can only imagine how uncomfortable this is for me right now. You can bet that all of our friends are out there planning blackmail." I said putting my head against his chest.

"Its kind of weird seeing you like this." Grant said with another chuckle. His arms snaked around my torso holding me tighter.

"Yeah, I know, its kind of scaring me." I said. "Do you like me better like this?"

"I love you any way. Whether you're pissed off at me or looking at me with goo goo eyes."

"I do not have goo goo eyes." I said threateningly.

"Ok, Bexy whatever you say." Grant said kissing my forehead.

"I'm letting that Bexy thing go one time because I don't have it in me to kill you." I said

He walked over to me and started kissing me. We fell to the floor then the dance began. I heard a loud moan come from his mouth. I giggled not knowing I could make him do that. I moved my hips back and forth along him. Then I jumped up and started to have a little fun. I danced around and started to strip tease. His jaw dropped. As I figured out that I didn't have a lot clothes left I moved my self back over to him and he pulled me down to a long kiss. Then I remembered that we weren't alone and that they were just listening and waiting for us. Bloody hell… We were being loud. I moved away from him and put my clothes back on.

Cammie POV

Jeez! Did they have to be so loud about it? The moaning is seriously disgusting! We had been on the plane for 6 hours and I knew that the truth or dare was the least of my problems. It was getting really hot in here! I decided to take of my hoodie.

"Oooohh! Cam strippin'?" Nick said with a half asleep Macey on his chest.

"Can it, Nick." I said giving him a glare. I walked over to the thermostat. Omigawd it said it was 85 degrees and then in about 20 minutes it would be about 40! I tried changing it but it wouldn't budge!

"What the hell is wrong with the thermostat?" I shrieked.

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl? Forget that red means hot and blue means cold?" Zach said walking up with a smirk. God that smirk!

I took a step back and let him look at it his eyes going wide then he frantically started to push buttons trying to change the settings.

"Oh shit." He mumbled stepping back.

"Hmm, would you look at that." I said crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" he asked everyone in the room.

"Liz, can you fix it?" I asked.

"I'll try." She said.

We waited for her to turn around looking frustrated. "Jonas? A little help?" she asked.

"Sure." He said bounding up instantly.

They worked on it for 10 minutes before turning around to us shaking their heads.

"OMIGAWD! What are we going to do?" I said freaking out. I was hyperventilating.

"Cam, breathe." Zach said, putting his hands on my shoulders making me look at him. I took deep breaths.

I walked away and sat on the bean bag. It was so hot in here!

The guys all had their shirts off and the girls were changing into our pajama shorts because those were the only shorts we had.

Bex and Grant eventually came out and followed all of our examples.

The guys looked hot! I couldn't stop staring at Zach so I put a washcloth over my forehead. It was 104 degrees! It would stay this temperature for another 10 minutes.

"How did this happen?" I asked to no one in particular.

Of course nobody answered me.

I got up and started looking for blankets, socks, and anything else we could use to stay warm.

"Cam, what are you doing? It's hot in here!" Macey groaned. She was lying on the floor all sprawled out.

"You do realize it will be absolutely freezing in like 10 minutes right?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." She said in a bored voice.

I rolled my eyes and kept looking for blankets. My eyes were wide I could only find four.

"Guys! We have a problem!" I said.

"What?" Zach said.

"There are only four blankets." I said my voice shaking.

"And?" he said.

"There are eight of us!" I yelled like a psycho.

"Ugh! Cam just share with Zach! In 10 minutes we will all want to crash, so we can just share with who we are sitting with." Bex said like it was the obvious answer.

"I am not sharing with Zach!" I said.

"Oh, come on, Gallagher Girl. You know you want to." Zach said smirking and throwing his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged out of them and walked away throwing the blankets on the floor. I collapsed on the bean bag and tossed the wash cloth over my eyes again.

Zach POV

It's freezing! Cam refusing to get under the blanket and is shivering uncontrollably. It's been 40 degrees for a half hour now. She's being ridiculous. Well, I'm not letting her freeze.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the blanket and against me.

"Zach! What the hell?" she whispered. Everyone was asleep. She was struggling to pull away, but it was weak because she was still shivering.

"Calm down. Your freezing and body heat will warm you up faster. Just relax." I said holding her tighter.

She stopped struggling, but was still tense. "Relax." I whispered in her ear. She was almost on my lap.

She hesitated. Then she sighed and adjusted herself completely on my lap to make herself more comfortable. I wasn't going to complain. She was still tense though.

"Why won't you relax?" I asked a little exasperated.

"Because my back is killing me from shivering and it hurts more to relax it."

I started rubbing her back she started to relax. Once she relaxed enough it wouldn't hurt her muscles for a full out massage that's what I did. She moaned. Somehow she was laying facedown on the seats and I was over her massaging her back.

Cammie POV

God! His hands are like magic! It felt so good!

"You know I should just let you suffer since you were so stubborn earlier, but I was thinking if I was nice you'd just have to pay me back later." He whispered in my ear. I shivered against his warm breath.

"Yeah? What would you like, Oh great one?" I said sarcastically.

"Its Goode one, and trust me you'll see. I always collect my debts." He said.

I didn't know what to say, but I did moan. He gives the best massages I swear.

He went on like that for a half hour! It was amazing!

When he finally finished he didn't give me time to move he picked me up and set me on his chest. I was half asleep so I didn't move.

"Good night, Gallagher Girl." He whispered.

"G'night. Thanks." I mumbled.

**How was it? Goode? Bad? Review! Favorite line? Part? Anything. Reviews make us happy writers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's mostly their covers but there is Zammie! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own!**

**Chapter 5**

Cammie POV

I woke up on Zach's chest. We were lying across our seats and his arms were wrapped around me keeping me from tumbling off him to the floor. I started getting up when Zach's arms tightened around me.

"Stay. I'm comfortable and I'm just not ready to wake up yet." Zach mumbled.

"Give me one reason why I should." I whispered.

"Because you owe me big time for last night. This doesn't even begin to cover that."

"Really? What if I said it wasn't that good?"

"Then I'd say you're moans beg to differ." He said smirking with his eyes still closed.

I didn't have a comeback. I could feel myself start to blush. I was begging god for him to not open his eyes at that very moment.

Of course he looked.

"Ooooo, Gallagher Girl, no comeback?" Zach taunted.

I started getting off him annoyed. He tightened his grip again. "Hey, just because you can't think of a good comeback doesn't mean you're getting away that easily."

"Watch me." I said struggling against his iron grasp I almost slipped out. I was halfway up when he pulled me back down to his firm chest.

"Look. I'm tired and Bex and Macey aren't up yet, so they won't be torturing you yet. So again I'm going to repeat myself. Relax." He sighed.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax when you're so god damn annoying?"

"Oh you know you like it. Plus, you should be used to it now." He said again tightening his grip.

"Ow! You know some of us have boobs and would like them not to be squished, thanks." I said grimacing.

"You didn't used to complain as much when I did that." Zach said.

"Yeah, well I probably wasn't PMSing." I said hoping to make him uncomfortable.

"You aren't PMSing."

"How do you know?"

"Spy."

"Wow, I feel violated." I shivered.

He smirked.

"You gonna let me go anytime soon?" I asked fidgeting.

"Shut up and sleep." He groaned.

I sighed in frustration and laid my head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Zach POV

"CAMMIE! GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ZACH RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE BLOODY SHIT TO DO!" Bex screamed at Cam. She moaned and burrowed her head under the blanket and into my chest.

I chuckled then smirked.

"Ugh! Cam you have left me with no choice!" Bex tore the blanket off and picked her up by her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Cam squealed.

"Rebecca! Let go of her hair before I kill you! I need something to work with."

Once Bex let go of her hair Cam lunged. "Screw you! I cannot believe you just did that!" she screamed the started wrestling.

"Do something!" Macey screamed at us guys.

Grant and I looked at each other and nodded. I grabbed Cam and he grabbed Bex. They were struggling to get out of our grasps. Cam put up a fight eventually I had to pin her to the ground but she was still struggling.

"Gallagher Girl! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which way is it going to be?" I asked.

"Cam I will help him." Macey threatened. She stopped immediately. It was a little insulting! She's afraid of McHenry but not me?

But before I could state this McHenry dragged Cam to the couch.

"I'm up. Now would anyone care to explain why the hell I'm up?" she shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and went to get her some coffee. Gallagher Girl is a bitch without her coffee in the morning.

"We are looking at our covers then getting ready we land in 4 hours." Liz said.

I brought Cammie her coffee. She took it grumpily and mumbled some sort of thanks.

Nick came in and sat next to Macey and started passing out the covers.

Nobody's POV

Cameron Morgan's Cover:

Name: Janae Werkele (Ja-nay Work-le)

Look: Hair- medium dark, semi wavy (she likes it straightened), natural red highlights, and goes to the middle of her back.

Eyes- Hazel.

Clothes- blacks and grays with some color.

Makeup- smoky black and gray eye shadow, black bottom liner, black mascara, a little blush.

Skin- Fair skin.

From: Colorado

Personality: Façade- bad girl, sarcastic, sneaky, bitchy sometimes. Real her- hates attention, quiet, not trusting, great at making plans, insecure.

(Slip some of the real you out once in a while.)

Likes: Blending in, PDA with boyfriend, making boyfriend jealous.

Dislikes: Girls looking at boyfriend and talking to him, being the center of attention, not being in boyfriend's arms, too revealing clothing, and boyfriend teasing her and his annoying smirk, being pranked by guys.

Relationships with mission partners: Friends- Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter), Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry), Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton), Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman), Luke Collins (Nick Cross), and Logan Martin (Jonas Kane).

Boyfriend- Seth Gray (Zachary Goode).

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and boyfriend.

Zachary Goode's Cover:

Name: Seth Gray

Look: Hair- tousled almost black hair, medium length.

Eyes-emerald green.

Clothes- Blacks and grays.

Skin- Medium, dark skinned

From: Colorado

Personality: Cocky, don't put up with a lot, impatient, jealous type, smirks (a lot), and mysterious.

Likes: Girlfriend in his arms, PDA with girlfriend, making girlfriend jealous, teasing girlfriend, pranking the girls.

Dislikes: Guys who look and talk to his girlfriend, preppy and dramatic girls.

Relationships with mission partners: Friends- Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman), Luke Collins (Nick Cross), Logan Martin (Jonas Kane), Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter), Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry), and Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton).

Girlfriend- Janae Werkele (Cameron Morgan)

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and girlfriend.

Rebecca Baxter's Cover:

Name: Katherine Einspahr

Look: Hair- Blonde, bob haircut.

Eyes- Dark blue

Clothes- Lighter colors, lots of blue

Makeup- Differs with outfit

Skin- Fair skin

From: Colorado

Personality: Loves attention, takes charge, relies on Janae for planning and getting out of things, very trusting—except with Jacob where she keeps a sharp eye on him.

Likes: Making boyfriend jealous, PDA with boyfriend, revealing clothes

Dislikes: Academics, no action, girls who look and talk to boyfriend, being pranked by guys

Relationships with partners on mission: Friends- Janae Werkele (Cameron Morgan), Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry), Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton), Seth Gray (Zachary Goode), Luke Collins (Nick Cross), and Logan Martin (Jonas Kane).

Boyfriend- Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman).

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and boyfriend.

Grant Newman's Cover:

Name: Jacob Cummings

Look: Hair- Dark Brown, medium length

Eyes- Ice blue

Clothes- Dark colors

Skin- Medium, dark skinned

From: Colorado

Personality: Jealous type, tough guy, looks after everyone, confident

Likes: PDA with girlfriend, making girlfriend happy, pranking the girls

Dislikes: Girlfriend unhappy, girlfriend not in his arms, guys who look and talk to girlfriend

Relationships with partners on mission: Friends- Seth Gray (Zachary Goode), Luke Collins (Nick Cross), Logan Martin (Jonas Kane), Janae Werkele (Cameron Morgan), Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry), and Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton).

Girlfriend- Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter)

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and girlfriend.

Macey McHenry's Cover:

Name: Alexis Miller

Look: Hair- Red, goes to the middle of her back

Eyes- Emerald Green

Clothes- Dark colors

Makeup- Smoky brown eye shadow, brown top and bottom liner, black mascara, light blush, foundation for skin tone etc.

Skin- Light, freckles

From: Colorado

Personality: Fashionista, loves attention, relies on Janae for planning, a little snobby, rich, and devious

Likes: Shopping, PDA with boyfriend, making boyfriend jealous, revealing clothes

Dislikes: Not matching clothes, not revealing enough clothing, being out of the loop, girls who look and talk to boyfriend, being pranked by guys, boyfriend disagreeing with her

Relationships with partners on mission: Friends- Janae Werkele(Cameron Morgan), Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter), Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton), Seth Gray (Zachary Goode), Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman), and Logan Martin (Jonas Kane).

Boyfriend- Luke Collins (Nick Cross).

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and boyfriend.

Nick Cross' Cover:

Name: Luke Collins

Look: Hair- Black

Eyes- Dark green

Clothes- Dark colors, especially green (to go with his eyes)

Skin- Medium, dark skinned

From: Colorado

Personality: Cocky, doesn't put up with a lot, impatient, jealous type, protective

Likes: PDA with girlfriend, arguing with girlfriend (amuses him), pranking girlfriend

Dislikes: Guys who look and talk to girlfriend, not having girlfriend in his arms, clingy girls

Relationships with partners on mission: Friends- Seth Gray (Zachary Goode), Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman), Logan Martin (Jonas Kane), Janae Werkele (Cameron Morgan), Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter), and Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton).

Girlfriend- Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry)

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and girlfriend.

Elizabeth Sutton's Cover:

Name: Kodi Harris

Look: Hair- Carmel brown, shoulder length

Eyes- Brown

Clothes- Light colors

Makeup- Light pink eye shadow, brown bottom liner, a little mascara, some blush

Skin- Fair skin

From: Colorado

Personality: Bookworm, smart, caring, klutzy, helpful, does her best

Likes: Electronics, academic reading, PDA with boyfriend

Dislikes: Not knowing something, boyfriend being jealous, revealing clothing, friend's crazy plans

Relationships with partners on mission: Friends- Janae Werkele (Cameron Morgan), Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter), Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry), Seth Gray (Zachary Goode), Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman), and Luke Collins (Nick Cross).

Boyfriend- Logan Martin (Jonas Kane).

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and boyfriend.

Jonas Kane's Cover:

Name: Logan Martin

Look: Hair- Dirty blonde, short

Eyes- Light Brown

Clothes- Dark colored

Skin- Fair

From: Colorado

Personality: Bookworm, trusting, loyal, competitive

Likes: Being with girlfriend, PDA with girlfriend, electronics, beating girlfriend in academics

Dislikes: Girlfriend beating him in academics, slutty girls, girlfriend being uncomfortable, friend's crazy plans

Relationships with partners on mission: Friends- Seth Gray (Zachary Goode), Jacob Cummings (Grant Newman), Luke Collins (Nick Cross), Janae Werkele (Cameron Morgan), Katherine Einspahr (Rebecca Baxter), and Alexis Miller (Macey McHenry)

Girlfriend- Kodi Harris (Elizabeth Sutton).

Reason in Canada: On vacation with friends and girlfriend.

Cammie POV

"Oh hell no! Someone switch me!" I yelled throwing my cover on the floor.

Grant came over and read it. And started laughing. "This is not funny!"

"You're right. It's hilarious!" Bex said reading it over Grant's shoulder.

"Someone switch me!" I groaned.

"No way!" everyone said.

"I wasn't asking you guys." I said to Nick, Jonas and Grant.

"Oh we know. We don't want the girls to switch you. I absolutely love Macey's Cover." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh! Good god! Help me!" I said going to the cupboard to look for Advil.

"Oh I am." Zach said smirking. "You're my girlfriend on this mission. What more could you want?"

"A new boyfriend." I stated holding the Advil up triumphantly.

He snatched it from my hand. "Wow aren't we mature." I said holding my hand out for it.

"Nope, not until you apologize and admit your just as afraid of me as you are Macey." Zach said.

I started laughing uncontrollably.

"You know I could take you down." He whispered in my ear.

I snorted. "Do I have to show you I could take you down." He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Give me the fricken Advil before I hurt you." I said.

He laughed. I looked around and nobody was in sight. They were all still gathered in the main room. I went to knee him where guys should never be kneed. He grabbed my leg stopping me. He jerked my leg up higher making my other leg give out. His arm snaked around my torso catching me.

"What was that, Gallagher Girl?" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't screw with me, Zach. We aren't here for games." No way in hell would I admit he beat me.

"Say it."

"Say what?" I snapped.

"That I can take you down."

"Fine. You can take me down. Happy?"

"Very."

We were still in that awkward position. "Can I have the Advil?" I asked.

He was coming dangerously close to my lips. I was frozen. I couldn't stop him. "What are you doing?" I whispered out of breath.

"What do you want me to do?"

"CAM! We need to get ready! We have to die your hair! Come on!" Liz yelled.

Zach came within an inch of my lips before he pulled back and gave me back the Advil. His arms were no longer around me and my head hurt way worse than before. He walked into the main room with a smirk I was right behind him taking 5 Advils out.

"Whoa! Not so many." Nick said taking the bottle and 3 of them away from me. I shot him a glare and took the pills then trudged into the bathroom for my torture to begin.

Nick's POV

We heard screams from the bathroom. "What did you do to my conditioner!" Cammie yelled. We all snickered. It had been going on for a while now. We heard series of ows and yelps and screams. I kind of felt bad for Liz and Cam.

We droned them out and we worrying about who was going next since we never died our own hair for missions. I was freaked because no doubt Macey would be dying my hair and with the screams in the bathroom I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Cam came barreling out. She was like a completely different person.

Cammie POV

I dashed out of the bathroom as soon as they were done. I was wearing dark, tight skinny jeans and a black long sleeved tight shirt. I had on 2 inch stiletto leather boots that went to almost my knees. I was wearing my new signature makeup and my hair was perfectly straightened. I had medium brown hair with natural red highlights. We followed our covers perfectly.

"Damn!" all the guys said.

I smiled and twirled. "How do I look?"

The guys stood there with their jaws dropped. Just then Liz came out. She dashed behind the couch.

"Macey and Bex are getting ready now. They told me to have Zach and Jonas come with me and Cam to get ready in the other bathroom.

"Ok, boys. Get your covers and meet us in the bathroom." I said grabbing the dye for the boys.

I walked in the bathroom, Jonas and Liz were in the shower with the curtain shut for privacy. Zach was sitting at the sink reading MY cover!

"What the hell are you doing?" I said snatching my cover from him.

"All the other boyfriends got to read their girlfriend's covers." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta say. I love what I saw." He smirked leaning back on the sink closing his eyes.

"Shut. Up." I said through my teeth.

"No, really. This is going to be one hell of a mission."

I clenched my teeth. I pulled his hair "accidentally". He shot me a look of mock hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry my bad." I said with fake innocence starting to put in the dye.

"I like your hair like that."

"Really? I kind of do too. I was thinking about keeping it this way." I said working in the dye and putting the plastic bag over his hair. "I hope I made it dark enough, your hair is already pretty dark."

"I'm sure it's fine." He said.

"Well if it's not than you'll be stuck in here with me a little longer."

"Hmm, lets hope it isn't dark enough then." He said getting up and putting his arms around my waist.

"Let's hope not. We wouldn't want one of us to get hurt now would we?" I said tapping his cheek and stepping out of his arms. I started cleaning up the dye. I heard him sigh and begin to help me. Zach didn't hint at us again.

When we landed it was freezing I pulled my black parka closer to me. Zach saw me shiver and pulled me closer to him. I clenched my teeth.

"Relax, Babe." Zach smirked. It took all my strength to stay under his arm.

We took the lead while Mace and Nick followed behind us. They were followed by Bex and Grant, then Liz and Jonas were in the back. We were walking into a cabin that said reception. There were various cabins throughout a 3 mile radius.

"We have reservations under Gray." Zach said while winking at the reception lady who just happened to be our age.

"Well, see, uh—." She stammered.

"What Chloe here is trying to say is that we need you guys to sing 3 songs. See at Eastern Cabin **(A/N totally made the hotel name up.) **we have a tradition. New guests have to sing 3 songs when they check in then a song each night they stay." A cute guy said winking at me.

Zach glared at him, while I raised my eyebrows then I took my sunglasses off and put them on top of my head acting indifferent.

"Excuse me, but where do we sing these songs?" I said in a flirty tone. Zach dug his fingers into my side letting me know he wasn't ok with what I was doing.

"In the cabin next door." Chloe said in a bitchy tone. Looks like someone has a crush on cutie over there.

"I'm Mark by the way." Cutie said sticking his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Janae." I said in my flirty, mysterious tone. Screw Zach. I was following my cover. His fingers dug farther in me. I couldn't say anything else because if I opened my mouth I would have squeaked. It didn't really hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable.

"I have the perfect song for us to sing, Girls. Let's do it." Bex said.

"Katherine, I don't think that's such a great idea. . . ." I said nervously. I wasn't acting now. I didn't like attention my cover was right on that one. I did not want to sing.

"Janae, you are singing with us and that's final!" Macey said sounding like a mother.

I rolled my eyes and tensed. Zach felt it and smirked. "Well let's get this over with." Grant said.

"Ow!" I hissed to Zach when Mark was leading us to the other cabin.

"What the hell was that?" Zach whispered angrily.

"I was following my cover! Excuse me!"

"Way to be subtle."

"My cover says nothing about being subtle." I said. Zach had nothing to say to that. "Is someone jealous?" I asked giggling.

"Don't think I didn't see your face when Chloe was stammering." Zach said in my ear. I giggled so it looked like he said something sweet.

"She's an annoying bitch, it has nothing to do with jealousy." I whispered.

"Mhm, sure." Zach smirked.

"Ok, so, figure out who sings the first two songs then go up and sing. Make sure you introduce yourselves. Once you sing the first two songs the audience votes for who they want to sing the last song. The audience also votes for who sings the other nights." Mark said.

"So who's singing?" I asked gesturing to everyone except me. I was not going up there!

"Come on, Janae your singing with us." Bex said gesturing to Liz and Macey.

"Ha! Your joking right?" I said laughing.

"Nope." Macey said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I gripped Zach tighter.

"Help!" I said, "No way am I doing this! I can't sing! Macey let go!" I was holding onto Zach for dear life now.

"Aw, Babe, you'll do great!" the traitor said detangling himself from me. I glared and he smirked. I wanted to cry as Macey pulled me closer to the stage.

**Please review! Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Anything! Reviews make us write faster! *hint hint wink wink***


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie POV

"What are we singing?" Liz asked.

"Guys I don't think this is such a great idea." I said freaking out.

"Cam, you are an amazing singer." Bex whispered.

"No. I'm really not."

"Don't make me slap you!" Bex said. I shut up immediately.

"Go. I'll start the music if you tell me what song." Liz said trying to stop a fight that was about to ensue.

Macey pulled me onto the stage while Bex told Liz. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to breathe normally. All the sudden I heard the music starting and I must have been gaping because Bex nudged me. I looked into the crowd and saw the boys smirk. Then Macey started singing.

Macey- bold

Bex- italics

Cammie- bold underline

Liz- italics underline

All- normal

Narrating- ( )

**  
****You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**  
_Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

**And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically**

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

(The girls run and jump on the table tops. They work their way over to the long table the guys are at.)

[CHORUS]  
Cause you're hot then you're cold (Fan themselves then shiver)  
You're yes then you're no (Nod then shake head)  
You're in then you're out (Slide from one side the next)  
You're up then you're down (Jump then shimmy down to guys faces) (Guys slap girls asses)  
You're wrong when it's right (Shake finger and roll eyes)  
It's black and it's white (Curtain face with hair then flip hair)  
We fight, we break up (Leave the guys table)  
We kiss, we make up (blow kiss to crowd)  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no (Jump on stage)  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o (Turn around and be sassy)  
You're hot then you're cold (Fan themselves then shiver)  
You're yes then you're no (Nod then shake head)  
You're in then you're out (Hit each others hips)  
You're up then you're down (Jump then shimmy down)

**We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync**  
_The same energy  
Now's a dead battery_  
**Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring**

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

[CHORUS] (Same dance, but they stay on stage)

**Someone call the doctor**  
_Got a case of a love bi-polar_  
**Stuck on a roller coaster**  
_Can't get off this ride_

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes **(Cam does a cartwheel back handspring back tuck while Bex hoists Liz in the air and Liz does a tight front tuck then lands softly. Macey sings dramatically)

_[CHORUS 2:] (Same dance on stage)_  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down... (Stand in a sassy pose. Liz and Cammie back to back crossing their arms. Macey and Bex are in the same position.)

Macey stepped up and introduced us to the crowd. They all cheered and the guys were whistling.

I had no clue what had just happened. I was not myself at all. I never acted that. . . .slutty. I swear my mouth was hanging open. Bex grabbed me and we saw Macey and Liz go jump in Nick and Jonas' arms and put their legs around their waists. I looked at Bex and she dropped my hand and took off into Grant.

I internally groaned and followed their examples. It would look weird if I didn't.

Next thing I know I'm in Zach's arms and he was kissing me. Oh god! I loved the feel of his lips on mine. His hands grabbed my ass and I gasped. I broke away panting. Zach was of course smirking. Before I could say anything Bex said, "Ok boys, your turn."

I released my legs from his waist, but his arms moved to around my waist, holding me firmly against him. "No, you girls are coming. We need backup singers and dancers."

"No way! We just did our song!" I said. I was not going back up there!

"But our song needs backup girl singers." Nick said his arm going around Macey's waist. Even she was shocked.

"Shit." I mumbled as the guys grabbed us and dragged us on stage. Unfortunately we couldn't fight because it would totally blow our covers so we slowly followed them up to the stage, shooting death glares at them and looking at each other hoping someone had a plan. They stared at me the longest. Great. What the hell did they want me to do?

Zach POV

She was going to kill me. I winked at Jonas and he started the music.

"No. Fucking. Way." Macey said putting her hands on her waist and cocking her hip.

"Come on, Babe." Nick said jerking Macey onstage before she could stop him.

Narrating- ( )

Who's singing- bold

**Nick:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

(Nick and Macey walk toward each other singing this) 

**Macey:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

**Nick:** (Nick and Macey dance randomly)  
Heyy!  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on gold  
I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patrone that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs

**Grant:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

(Grant and Bex walk toward each other singing this)

**Bex:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

**Grant:**  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down (Bex jumps on table and pole dancing)  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down... (Bex jumps back on stage) 

(Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, and Jonas are doing flips, tumbling, and dancing)

**Zach:** Zach walks out singing)  
Heyy!  
Shawty must know I'm not playin (Cammie does cartwheel back hand spring back tuck onto stage)  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins...  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing (They start grinding)  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer? (Zach's arm snakes around Cam and pulls her against his chest with them still moving to the beat)  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me (Grind again)  
Like damnit I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper cuz... 

**Zach:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

**Cammie:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

(Zach and Cammie make their way to the back to join the rest of them while Grant and Bex come forward) 

**Grant:** (Bex and Grant do the same thing as before)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down... 

(They join the group while Jonas and Liz come forward)

**Jonas:** (Liz and Jonas randomly dance)  
Yeah!  
I'm feelin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king gof the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down down...(echo) (Liz slowly shimmies down to the ground) 

**Jonas: **  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

**Liz:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

**All guys:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...

(They come forward in their pairs looking into each others eyes)

**All girls:**  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...

Cammie chest was against mine her arms backwards in a challenging stance. I was panting from the singing. I picked up Cam and spun her around then dipped her. We were kissing passionately when I heard the audience clapping and whistling at us.

Cammie POV

Finally Zach pulled away. The crowd was going insane and I knew I was blushing horribly.

"Nice job, Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

I plastered a on a smile. "You are so dead." I hissed without moving my lips.

"Good luck with that, Gallagher Girl."

"Ok! Everyone take your vote on who sings the last song! Janae! Seth! Katherine! Jacob! Alexis! Luke! Kodi! Logan! Type in who you want and pick from the song choices they posted!" The DJ said. When he said our names we did a small wave to make sure they knew who were are. Since when did we put in song choices?

Zach pulled me off stage and we walked to the table where our friends were already sitting. The girls were sitting on the guy's laps since there were only 4 chairs. I groaned. Macey gave me a look.

"I mean yay!" I said sarcastically.

Zach smirked. He was enjoying this way too much. Why was it so packed? Jeez, it was only 4 p.m. His hands were resting on my thighs. I stiffened at first then relaxed.

"Comfy, Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Don't push it, Goode." I whispered in a sassy tone.

"We have the results! Seth and Janae! Come on up!"

"You have got to be kidding me! Why? What is this a reality show? I mean come on? What is this crap! I'm not doing it! I have already—!" I said, but was interrupted by Zach.

Zach smirked and pulled me to the stage. I came reluctantly. He put his arm around me when we were on the side of the stage waiting for the music to start.

When the music started I groaned. Of course! I didn't have time to make a snappy comeback before I started singing.

Zach- bold

Cammie- italics

Both- underlined

Narrating- ( )

(Cam walks onto stage)

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
_

(Zach walks onto stage)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

_For me it happens all the time_

(Walk closer to each other)

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  


_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

(Cam turns around and walks other way)

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  


**For me it happens all the time  
**  
It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now_

(Zach walks towards Cam)  
**And I said I wouldn't call,  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now**

And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now

_Oh baby I need you now _(the song ends with them chest to chest again)

I was going to kill whoever suggested "Need You Now". It was too heated to sing with Zach. There was too much passion and it freaked me out. I could not give in to him. I could not get hurt again.

I was about to take a step back when Zach swept me up in his arms bridal style and carried me off stage.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed instinctively putting my arms around his neck.

"Taking my girlfriend to the cabin." He smirked. The audience was going insane.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him biting my lip. I saw Bex, Macey, and Liz. "Help!" I mouthed to them.

"Don't be like that. You know you love this." He smirked. God damn smirk!

"Whatever!" I said keeping a straight face but my eyes said it all and I knew he knew it.

When we got outside I took my hands off his neck and started kicking. "Put me down!" I said.

"Yeah not a chance!" he said mischievously.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Macey said suggestively. When they walked out the girls went to one side to stand next to each other the guys looked severely confused, but I knew why. I was mad for the same reason, but I was mad at all of them. Those song choices were horrible.

Zach was distracted by Macey so I jumped out of his arms landing like a ninja in the snow. I straightened up and wiped the snow off. I snatched the keys Grant was holding and stalked off. I felt a pair of eyes on my eyes.

"Quit staring, Zachary. I don't have it in me to kick your ass right now." I snapped. I was not in a good mood. I just went through hell and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You couldn't beat me on a good day, Cameron." He shot back.

I froze. Nobody said a word. Nobody dared to breathe. I turned around looked at his smirk and lost it. "On second thought. . . ." I said darting at him. He was going down!

"Cammie! Cammie!" Macey, Bex, and Liz said grabbing me. I thrashed violently.

"Who would have thought Cam would have been the first to crack." Grant said.

I looked at him and stopped thrashing. I looked at Bex and she was pissed. Nick and Jonas chuckled. We all looked at each other. Bex was about to pounce. I grabbed her and Macey sneered. I scoffed. Bex fumed. Liz shook her head in disbelief.

We started walking to the cabin. The boys didn't talk the whole way. Smart choice. We stormed into the cabin. It was huge! Unfortunately the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I went to the first closet downstairs. Luck was with me. I found what I was looking for. Sleeping bags.

I took them out and threw them at the guys.

"What are these?" Zach spluttered.

"Sleeping bags, duh." Macey said.

"What are they for?" Grant asked.

"If you think you're sleeping with us upstairs you're infuckingsane!" Bex fumed grabbing some of our bags and taking them upstairs.

I didn't want to hear it. I went upstairs behind Bex. Macey and Liz followed behind. We all grabbed the rest of the bags. The guys were speechless.

Zach POV

If they thought they were getting away with this they were "infuckingsane"! They were in for one hell of a night!


	7. Sorry just an AN but need help!

Sorry this is just an author's note. I need help Kat won't text me and help me come up with a prank then a retaliation prank. So if you have any ideas that would be great! You will get credit for any idea we use. To sum it up we need a prank for the girls and a prank for the guys so pm me if you have any ideas. It will be greatly appreciated! Thanks! I will update as soon as an idea inspires me!

-JJ 3


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! It isn't too creative, but it helped me find out where exactly I'm going with this story. Thanks to everyone who suggested pranks! They all helped me come up with this in some way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Chapter 7**

3 ear piercing shrieks woke me up. I looked down and shrieked too. There was a thick layer of honey coating my body.

"EWWWWW! What the hell?" I said. Oh my god. We were watching The Parent Trap last night. The scene in the beginning flashed in my head. For those of you who haven't seen it it's about a pair of twins being separated because of their parents divorce. They didn't even know they had a twin. But anyways there is a scene where they prank each other because at first they hate each other.

My hand shot up to my hair and I felt shaving cream. Oh my god they didn't. I moved my hand back down and sat up. When I sat up water balloons crashed on top of me. I screamed. I looked at Bex, Macey, and Liz and they looked just like I did.

"I am going to murder them!" Macey and Bex screamed at once.

I was rubbing off some of the shaving cream.

"Oh my god, Cam your hair is purple!" Liz shrieked.

"WHAT?" I choked.

They all started wiping the shaving cream from their hair. Macey's hair was an unnatural red, Bex's was neon blue, and Liz's was neon pink. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a deep purple.

Macey was fuming. She dashed out of the room, an equally angry Bex on her heels. I went behind to see what would happen and Liz raced down to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. I mean they might kill them and that couldn't happen, we needed them on this mission.

When I got down there Macey and Bex were throwing pillows at them and screaming bloody murder. I started wiping more shaving cream from my head, but when I pulled my hand away I saw little purple hairs were lying across my hand.

I let out a squeak. Liz gasped, which caused Macey and Bex to look. The guys smirked.

"What did you do?" I yelled stalking up to Zach.

"The die is mixed with a special balder. If you don't put the solvent in you're going to be completely bald in about 5 minutes."

"Where is it?" I shrieked.

"We have it, but to get it we're going to make a small deal." Zach smirked.

"Wow. Really? Aren't we mature? Come on this has gone way too far! Give me the damn solvent!" I said.

"Maybe you girls should have thought of that before you made us sleep down here. Now here's the deal: You girls have to be our personal slaves the rest of the mission. It doesn't apply to the spy stuff." Zach said.

"I'll wear a wig first." I growled.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! YOU WILL NOT! I NEED YOU WITH A HEAD FULL OF HAIR TO WORK WITH!" Macey screamed at me.

I glared at Zach not pulling my gaze away.

"Tick tock! Tick tock!" Zach smirked.

"Fine." I huffed, "Give me the solvent. You got what you wanted." I shook his hand quickly than dropped it.

"Come on, before all your hair falls out. I don't trust you alone with the solvent." He said leading me upstairs.

"What am I gonna do with it, except get this shit out of my hair?" I said.

"Steal some of it and use it to figure out what's in it then counter act it and figure out the original stuff we used. Come on, Gallagher Girl, can't ever be too careful." He turned around and winked.

"Just get this shit out." I moaned. It was actually starting to sting.

He chuckled as he started the shower and took his shirt off. It finally registered that he was going to be in the shower with me.

"Ah hell no!" I said backing up with my hands in front of me.

"Gallagher Girl, you have 2 minutes. Don't complain. Trust me you're going to be doing way worse things on this mission." Zach said smirking.

"Just kill me!" I said stripping my shirt and pajama pants off. I left my bra and underwear on. I followed Zach into the shower where he was pouring a shampoo looking liquid into his hands. He was in just his boxers. He rubbed the solvent into his hands. He motioned for me to turn around. He came up behind me and started rubbing it into my hair. I shut my eyes and bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He gripped my hair and pulled me against him. I gasped as I felt his bump against my back. He took a step back and pulled me under the water washing the solvent from my hair. I could see a purple extract go down the drain.

I turned around and crushed my lips to his. He responded immediately. His hands reached for my waist pulling me closer if that was even possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes. He pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands cupped my ass supporting me up. Somehow we still had our undergarments on.

I pulled away gasping for air. His mouth moved to my neck. I felt a sharp bite. "You are MINE." He mumbled. I shivered at his touch. It seemed as he was claiming every part of my body. I couldn't let that happen. I put my legs down and pushed him away. He was so into the moment I got away easily. I grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped myself.

"What the hell was that?" Zach asked coming out of the shower grabbing me before I could run out of the bathroom.

"I am not yours. You lost that chance when you walked through the door and left." I said pulling away and stalking into the bedroom we were supposed to share.

Bex POV

"We can use one of the other bathrooms. Come on." Grant said pulling me to him. I pulled my arm away and stalked into the bathroom.

Once in there I sat on the side of the bath tub and crossed my arms. Grant walked in and without saying anything to me pulled me into his arms and I couldn't help but melt. He pulled me into the shower and…some things are private! Let's just say it was very steamy! ;)

Zach POV

I walked in just as Cammie was hooking on her new bra. She angrily grabbed a pair of jeans, heels, and a flowy dark purple shirt. I blocked the door as she tried and failed to push past me.

She crossed her arms. "Move, oh Goode one," She mocked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into me. She hesitated. "Remember the deal? I'm in charge." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and didn't resist, but she didn't close the distance either.

"Now this can be good for both of us or you can pout and be difficult and I'll be the only one enjoying this." I said against her neck.

"Why would I enjoy you telling me what to do? I don't want to be near you." She said shakily.

"That kiss in the shower begs to differ." I said kissing her neck. I heard a small whimper. I smirked. I was getting to her. I loved her, but she needs to trust me. This deal is exactly what we need.

It soon became too much for her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. I pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist picking up where we left off in the shower.

She finally pulled away gasping for breath. She laid her head against my chest panting.

"I need coffee." She muffled on my shoulder. I chuckled and set her down she was about to walk out the door when I grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"And where do you think you are going?" I asked smirking.

"To get coffee?" she said confused.

"No, because my first demand for my slave is that she isn't allowed to leave my side unless I say different."

She looked extremely annoyed. "That doesn't count for when we are out doing mission stuff right?" she asked.

"Fine, the deal is moot when we are being spies, but when we are in this cabin and out for fun I have total control over you," I said smirking and changing into some dry clothes.

"Hurry up. I'm a bitch without my coffee." She grumbled sitting on the bed.

"Trust me. I know." I said rolling my eyes. She chucked a pillow at my head.

"Really, Gallagher Girl?"

"Hurry the frick up!"

I dove and attacked her on the bed pinning her down. "Looks like my slave needs to be punished for trying to tell me what to do." I mused. She actually looked scared for a moment.

"Ha! What are you gonna do? Whip me?" she said sarcastically.

"Hmmm, that's a possibility." I pretended to consider.

"You wouldn't." she said narrowing her eyes. She started struggling under me.

"Don't underestimate me, Gallagher Girl. But I'm gonna wait until tonight to punish you." I said winking and letting her up.

She rolled her eyes and started for the door.

I grabbed her wrist and slid my fingers through hers. When she looked at me, I smirked—God its fun embarrassing her. She blushed and started walking faster. We walked downstairs.

"Oooooooo! Zach and Cammie sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love next—!"

"Grant, finish that you will be in a body bag going down the closest river I find!" Cammie said.

"Awww Cams in denial!" Grant said in a sing-song voice.

"You're gonna be in de Nile!" Cam said going to the coffee pot and pouring a steamy cup. She added a bunch of cream and sugar. She sank into a chair and drank her coffee in contentment.

All the girls were sitting in the chairs around the table with their arms crossed looking pissed. Nick was leaning against the counter staring at Macey. Macey was trying not to look at Nick. Grant had his hands resting on the top of Bex's chair. Bex was trying to sit still. Liz and Jonas were on her laptop talking in nerd.

"Well hope you guys are happy. Looks like you won't be getting lucky for awhile." Cam said getting up to answer her ringing phone.

"We're in charge, remember? Of course we will." I said.

She glared before going outside to answer her phone.

Cammie POV

I walked outside and it was freezing. I hate the cold.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Cam? This is Mr. Solomon."

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Cam, we found a couple of bodies the day you left. We brought them in and we're pretty sure that they are Jason and Lance."

"What?" I choked.

"We think we may have found your brothers."

"Are they alive?" I said a few tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, Cam."

I was outright balling now. "How long would they have been dead?"

"3 weeks."

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry, but your mother is on a mission that will last 7 more months. When you get back from this mission we need you to identify the bodies so we are sure."

"Ok. Of course." I choked.

"This isn't confidential anymore you should tell your friends."

"Ok, I have to go. Bye." I said hastily. I hung up the phone.

I wiped my tears quickly and composed myself. I could not tell them. For one I would break down. Two, I would be even more distracted for this mission. Three, they would kill me for not telling them I have—had brothers.

This was absolutely horrible. My life was crumbling and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

**Omigosh please review! I am really nervous about this chapter. I didn't think it was very good. So did you like it? Hate it? Favorite line? Anything to make me feel better about this chapter would be awesome! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls!**

**Chapter 8**

Cammie POV

Once the tears were wiped away I struggled horribly to keep myself together. Then I heard a voice from inside.

"Oh, Slave! Come in here please!" Zach yelled.

My sorrow turned to anger. I burst through the door. "Shut the hell up, Zachary, or you're going to be in de Nile with Grantary over there!" I yelled nodding towards Grant sitting on the couch with a pouting Bex on his lap.

Everyone looked at me funny, like I was going insane. Well they weren't too far off. It was either bitchy spy or a torn to pieces spy. A bitchy spy was easier to handle. I turned away and went into the kitchen. Zach followed me all his teasing was gone from his face.

"Ok, who was on the phone? What's wrong?" he said.

"It was just my mom. She's on a mission and I only hear from her every couple of months." I lied easily.

"Well, why aren't you happy then? You are always happy after talking to your mom." Zach said seeing right through me.

"Yeah, well she just irritated me that's all." I said.

"Look. I. Am. In. Charge. Tell me what the hell is wrong. You might be able to fool everyone else, but you aren't fooling me." he said stepping closer to me trapping me against the counter.

"Stay out of my damn business. Last time I checked slaves don't need to tell all of their secrets."

"Sex slaves do if their owners want them to." He said smirking.

Zach POV

What the hell was wrong with her? What was she not telling me?

"You don't own me, Jackass." She shot back narrowing her eyes. I could see the sadness in her eyes. If I wasn't a spy who knew her waaaay too well I would have never guessed.

"For the rest of the mission's free time I do." I said pushing her more against the counter.

She sneered and shook her head. Her breaths were coming out in short pants. She was trying to stay under control and keep her mask up.

I started to kiss her neck. She moaned. I smirked in satisfaction. I ran my mouth from her collarbone to her ear. When I got to the hollow beneath her ear I whispered, "Tell me. Please."

"It's confidential." She choked. I knew her guard was slipping and she was outright lying to me.

"Stop lying."

"It's what we do and you know it." Cam breathed. She was clutching my shirt now trying to get closer.

"Come on. I know it isn't confidential."

"How?"

"Spy."

My Gallagher Girl was fighting back tears. She pushed me away and raced to the door.

I grabbed her wrist and she spun around and looked into my eyes and said, "Let go!"

"No! Tell me what's wrong."

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Technically, I am."

"Ugh! This isn't funny anymore! This isn't fun and games. We are on a mission and we need to stay focused!" she shrieked. Everyone was quiet in the other room.

"You have this burden on your shoulders, how the hell can you focus?"

"Watch me," she scoffed. She walked out the door. She took off running into the woods. I was only meters behind. Cam took sharp turns and I immediately lost her. I kept walking but I heard a small snap behind me. I spun around and saw Cam in a ninja-like kneel and a tree a branch lying next to her.

She dashed off and took off. I had a head start since I wasn't kneeling. I used my strength as an advantage and pushed my strides longer and I caught up easily. I dove and tackled her. She struggled beneath me and started crying. She stopped struggling and she was convulsing from crying so hard. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She clutched onto me and was sobbing.

Cammie POV

I thought for sure I could get away. I'm not so sure I can now. He cares. If he didn't care he wouldn't have come after me when I took off. I couldn't keep this in any longer but I didn't know how I could tell them.

"Come on. You need to tell me what's wrong. I can help you. I want to help you." Zach said gently. He was still holding me. I couldn't tell if he was just holding me because he wanted to or if he was just because I was clutching onto him so tightly.

"No. You really can't." I said pulling away. He pulled me back to him. "Let me go."

"Fuck no. You are not getting away again. I will not let you pull away from me again." I knew he was talking about more than just this moment. My chest filled with a broken sob.

"I can't do this. I need to be by myself. I'm more comfortable that way. It's just the way I am. Please, let me go." I said through tears. I wanted to stop crying but it was impossible. If I stayed near him I would give in and rely on him too much. I can't let that happen.

"How has being by yourself been for you? It's been absolute hell for me. I miss you. I need you." He said in a strained voice. He pulled me tighter. I shivered and just leaned into him.

"I can't." I said my voice breaking.

"Yes. You. Can." Zach said and kissed me. I couldn't stop him. I pulled closer and kissed him back. My fingers threaded through his hair. His arms wound around my waist holding me tight against him. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. All I knew was I didn't want to stop.

Zach POV

When we finally pulled away she was panting and kept her hold on me. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the cabin. She held onto my neck tightly. When I walked in all our friends were in the family room worried. I gave them a look that said later.

I carried Cam upstairs and laid her on the bed. I lay next to her. She curled up against me and started shivering but she was really hot! I mean her skin was scorching hot. She must be going into shock from whatever she heard on the phone. I clutched her closer and held her all night.

The next morning I woke up by myself. Cam wasn't in the room. I dashed down the stairs and I saw everyone in the kitchen just sitting there with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where—?"

"The gym," Macey interrupted.

I dashed down to the basement. It was the gym of the cabin. I saw her beating the crap out of the punching bag. Finally she hit it so hard the chain holding it up broke and the punching bag flew into the wall.

She turned around and started doing flips, twists, and tumbling on the mats. When she saw me she froze. Her face was full of anger and sadness. She quickly put her mask on and turned and kicked open the window well and started to climb up the ladder.

I went and grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. I pinned her to the ground.

"No way are you getting away. You have explaining to do." I said through clenched teeth. She was not leaving me. I wouldn't let her.

"I am not telling you anything!" she shrieked.

"Really? Remember our deal? I think you will." I said smug.

"No. I won't! Screw our deal! Screw you! I am not telling anybody anything!" she hissed.

"You know we have other ways to make you talk." I said through clenched teeth again. I went in and kissed her fiercely. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Our friends must have heard us yelling and came to investigate.

"Get the rope!" I yelled breaking away. She was too dazed to put up a good fight. Seconds later Bex and Grant came with rope and a chair. Macey, Nick, and I held her down on the chair while Bex and Grant tied her up.

"I still won't tell you anything!" she was screaming we all saw her about to break out in tears, but we knew it wasn't from what we were doing. We've done this before.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Tell us what the hell is going on right now!" Macey yelled. Liz was setting up a lie detector test. Usually it wouldn't work with us considering we've had that training, but Gallagher Girl is such a mess she won't be able to keep her composure.

"It's confidential!" she shrieked. Liz had just hooked it up to her and we knew she was lying.

"Who called you last night?" I said gently.

"Solomon!" she said her voice cracking.

"What did he say?" I said. Everyone kept quiet because I was finally getting to her.

"He said he found two bodies!"

"Who's bodies?" I said. I immediately thought of her father. She would have a reason to be a mess then.

She didn't answer she started crying. After 3 minutes and 26 seconds she choked out, "Jason and Lance."

I looked at Bex, Macey, and Liz and they all looked confused.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"My brothers," She choked.

Bex walked out of the room shaking. Macey shook her head and started pacing. Liz was wide eyed.

Cammie POV

Zach untied me and I couldn't stop crying. The guys just stood there awkwardly. I dried my tears and made myself stop crying. I pulled away from Zach and ran looking for Bex. She had to be pissed. She's my very best friend and I never told her I had brothers. I needed to explain. I could only hope she would listen.

**Review! I tried adding more Zach POV. Hope you liked it! Goode? Bad? Favorite line?**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote fast because ideas kept coming but idk if it really flows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

**Chapter 9**

Cammie POV

"Bex! Wait! Let me explain!" I yelled chasing after her. She stalked into the woods.

"How could you, Cam?" she said whirling to face me.

"I'm sorry! I had no choice!" I said choking back tears. "Please, Bex! I've lost my dad and my brothers, please don't make me lose you too."

"How could you not tell me? We tell each other everything!" she hissed.

"I couldn't tell you! Trust me! It killed me! It killed me not to tell you! I actually tried many, many times! But every time my mother's voice was in my head telling me that it was confidential and my spy career depended on this secret. Please don't let me lose you too." I begged.

Bex looked at me contemplating on believing me. She looked deep into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Bex walked to me and hugged me. I hugged her back fiercely.

"We better go tell everyone before Macey has an aneurysm." She said.

"Great," I sighed. She pulled away and smiled. We linked arms and walked back inside the cabin.

Zach POV

Cammie and Bex walked in arm in arm. Cam still had this look in her eyes that worried me.

"Ok, everyone in the family room and sit. I don't want to hear a word from anyone." Bex ordered.

Cam stood in front of us and told us everything. "I was 10. My brothers were 19. They left for a mission. They had just become members of the CIA. About a week later we found out that we lost connection with them. Jason and Lance were taken by the Circle and kept prisoner for God knows how long. My mom told me not to tell anybody about them to keep me safe. But now I look back and wonder if it was just too hard for her to talk about. Her husband and 2 of her kids were missing because of the Circle, I guess I can't blame her." she choked out.

I went up and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave in to me. She gave me the power to do what I wanted. I picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs. We sat on the bed.

"I need you." She said.

"What?" I said shocked at what she just said.

"I need you, and it scares the hell out of me." Gallagher Girl whispered.

"Come here." I said pulling her closer to me.

"I want you in me," she whispered hesitantly. She started pulling at my shirt.

"Not tonight," I said reluctantly. I mean I wanted to be in her too, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Please," she said running her finger up and down my chest.

I groaned. "Let's wait. I don't want to have sex when you are confused. I want to do it because you know with all your heart that you love me."

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course," I smirked.

She didn't say anything. She curled up against me and fell asleep. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid in telling her no tonight.

Cammie POV

I woke up with Zach's arms around me. I remembered the events that occurred last night and I wanted to slap myself. I showed so much weakness and I asked him for sex! What was wrong with me? Jesus!

Zach stirred awake and tightened his hold on me. I couldn't pull away his arms felt to right around me. I felt like I belonged there.

"About last night…" I started.

"Yes, Gallagher Girl?" he said smirking and kissing my forehead.

"Forget what happened. You were right. I wasn't thinking straight." I said scrambling up and rushing into the bathroom before he could say anything.

I was taking a cold shower to clear my head. Once I got out Macey was banging on the door. When I opened it she threw clothes at me and almost hit me with a pair of heels.

It was a purple tank top, black leather jacket, 3 inch heels, and skin tight black skinny jeans.

I put them on and did my own makeup. I stuck to my cover. We needed to get this mission done so I could go home, identify the bodies, and move on with my life.

I walked downstairs to everyone looking at me strange. I raised my eyebrows and got myself cereal.

"How much do we know on the mission?" I asked to nobody in particular. Zach was glaring. He was probably mad at my bipolar-like behavior.

"Well we think we know where the Circle's base is, and if that indeed is their base the chip is in there with the information. We know that they have a couple of prisoners." Liz informed me.

"Ok, so what is our next step?" I asked.

"We plant a bug and camera where we think the base is," Jonas said.

"Ok, where is that?" I asked.

"Niagara Falls," Liz said.

"Awesome. Looks like we're going to Niagara Falls today," I said.

"Wait. Today?" Liz asked.

"We need to finish this mission. I want this done quick, efficient, and painless," I said, "I want Macey and Nick to create a distraction. Bex and Grant act like you are trying to break it apart. I want Liz and Jonas to stay here and intercept any problems that could occur. Zach you're coming with me as backup while I set up the bug and camera. Liz, do you have the bug and camera ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I want everybody down here and ready in 30 minutes," I said.

"Gallagher Girl. We need to talk," Zach said walking up to me.

"I can't. I have to get ready," he was about to argue when I said, "Ok , so 30 minutes," and I walked away.

Zach POV

What is with her? She was all over me last night and now she won't even talk to me. Sooner or later I would get her to talk to me.

"Ok, so are we ready?" Gallagher Girl said coming down the stairs with a bag over her shoulder. She threw each of us a comms.

We walked out the door and she went to grab the keys. I snatched them out of her hand.

"I can drive," I smirked.

"No. That's alright. I can drive," she said about to snatch them back. I held them just out of her reach.

Macey came out of practically no where and snatched the keys away. "No you two are taking the motorcycle."

"What? Why?" Cammie said devastated. I smirked. I knew she would have to ride up against me and wrap her arms around me. Let's see her handle that.

"Because there isn't enough room in the convertible," Macey said in a duh voice.

"So why can't you and Nick or Bex and Grant take the motorcycle?" Gallagher Girl asked.

"Because I said so," Macey said mischievous.

"Alright, Mom." Cam said sarcastically. Macey glared, but let it go.

"Hop on, Gallagher Girl," I said smirking and straddling the bike.

She glared but got on anyways. She didn't put her arms around my waist until I started the motorcycle. When she did I felt her shiver against me. Ok, so whatever happened from last night to this morning has nothing to do with attraction.

"Hold on tight, Gallagher Girl," I said. She groaned.

And I took off. McHenry was hot on our tails. When we arrived at Niagara Falls we saw many couples hugging and making out. Pretty much everyone here was latched onto their partner. I looked over and Gallagher Girl and her mouth was wide open.

I smirked and held my arms out to her. She crossed her arms and glared. Bex pushed her towards me with the arm that wasn't around Grant's waist. She walked toward me reluctantly.

I put my arm over her shoulders and her arm was around my waist.

"See? This is how it should be, Gallagher Girl. You belong in my arms." I whispered so only she could hear.

"In your dreams, Goode," she said. She didn't sound very confident though.

"Ok, Mace, work your magic," Baxter said.

"LUKE, YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR! YOU WERE SO CHECKING HER OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Macey screamed pushing Nick.

"COME ON, ALEXIS! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WAS NOT! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Nick screamed back getting in her face.

"I NEED TO TAKE A CHILL PILL? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" Macey said.

They were both going off and Bex and Grant started to intervene. Cam and I finally slipped away.

"Bookworm, where am I going?" Cam asked into her comms.

"Keep walking. You should see a staircase coming up on your right," Liz said.

We went down the stairs quickly. "On your left there is a door. The code is 83475. That will lead you to a small deck and above you is the tourist deck. Right below you is a patch of ice. Get on it but about 5 feet from where you will be standing are lasers. Cam, you are going to need to get through the grid and place the camera at the end of it. Once you do that go back the way you came I can get the camera and bug down there with the technology I put on it."

Cammie POV

"Got it." I said. When we approached the patch of ice I threw a special powder to see the lasers. I took one look at it and took off all the loose articles of clothing that might get burned by the lasers. So I was just in my skintight jeans and my tight purple tank top. I tied my hair back into a tight bun. I looked at the lasers and found my route.

Zach pulled me back against him. My hands were on his chest limp and he took my breath away.

"Be careful." He said.

"I'm always careful." I said.

He smirked, but let me go. I looked at the lasers again and tucked the camera and bug in my pocket. I did a cartwheel, back handspring, back flip, summersault and a small roll to get through all the lasers. As I was getting the camera and bug out I heard a crack. I looked down and where I was standing was about to crumble. I couldn't move fast enough. I let out a small scream and I fell through.

I opened my eyes in the below freezing water and saw a plastic dome. Inside was a huge building. I swam down to the dome and placed the bug and camera on it. I swam up bursting for air. Zach was breaking a hole by him where the lasers were gone. I swam back down and tried not to lose consciousness. I was freezing. When I finally got to the hole he made, Zach pulled me out and wrapped his arms around me.

He grabbed my leather jacket and put it over me. Then he took off his jacket and put it over me. Zach held me tight against him. That's all I remember before I lost consciousness.

**Review! Goode? Bad? Favorite line?**


	11. Chapter 10

**lindsey311- Me and Kat were arguing about the rating when we first started this story. I said it should be M and she was like no it'll be ok. Then she pretty much stopped helping me with the story all together after like the second chapter, and I totally forgot about the rating. Thank you so much for reminding me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed it means a lot!**

**This chapter contains a lemon so beware. This is my first lemon so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

**Chapter 10**

Zach POV

"Gallagher Girl!" I screamed tightening my grip on her. She was turning blue and wouldn't stop shivering. Cammie started convulsing. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back up the stairs when we got back Macey and Nick, Bex and Grant were making out.

Bex noticed first. She pulled away from Grant. He looked disappointed but then he noticed me.

"Ma—Alexis!" Bex yelled. Macey pulled away and noticed us. She took the motorcycle keys and threw Bex the car keys. Bex and Macey were shaking. They could barely keep themselves composed.

Nick and Grant each took the keys they had in their hands. Grant unlocked the door and as I was getting in the back and setting Cam on my lap I heard Nick trying to calm Macey. Finally, he just straddled the bike and swung Macey on behind him.

"Grant! Hurry up!" Bex was yelling. Cam was turning purple now.

"Bex, calm down!" he said urgently. He started the car and sped down the street behind Nick.

"She's fucking convulsing, Grant! Hurry the hell up!" I said holding her tighter to me.

"I'm going as fast as I can without killing Nick and Macey!" Grant yelled.

Finally, we got home and I was the first one out of the car. I kicked open the door and rushed upstairs laying her on the bed. I covered her with every blanket I could find.

"You know, the best way to get her warm is body heat. If you know what I mean." Macey said under Nick's arm at the door. Her eyes were rimmed in red.

"Wow Mace," Bex laughed teary eyed. I had never seen Bex or Macey cry. Cam had all the tough girls upset. Liz couldn't even come in the room. She was balling hysterically.

"No. Really. I'm not kidding." Macey said winking and pulling them all out.

"The less clothes the better!" Nick yelled over his shoulder. Macey laughed.

I just might use that idea.

Cammie POV

When I woke up I was still freezing, but my back was against this iron hot wall and two iron vise grips were around me. I looked down and they were arms around my bare waist. Actually, all I was in was my underwear and bra.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" a very familiar voice said behind me. Zach. I could feel his bare chest against my back.

"Cold." I mumbled turning around in his arms to snuggle against his chest. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"You know you really scared me there," Zach said.

"I was fine," I answered shrugging.

"The hell you were! You were turning fucking blue! I thought I lost you!" Zach said.

"You would've gotten over it."

"I can't live without you, Gallagher Girl."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't!" Zach said pulling me up into a kiss. A kiss so passionate and full of love I couldn't resist. Zach greedily dug his fingers in my hips. Was it wrong for me to want him to hold me tighter? My arms were around his neck and my hands were playing with the hair on the back of his head. His hands slowly worked their way from my waist. When his hands cupped my breasts I gasped then moaned when he started massaging them. I felt my panties dampen.

I broke away for air and Zach relentlessly started kissing my neck. I felt a sharp bite. I was trembling everywhere he touched me.

"You are mine. I love you. Never forget that." he said against my neck.

I shivered and nodded, "I love you too." I almost couldn't believe I said that. I mean, I guess I knew it was true all along, but I didn't want to admit it. In this moment how could I not admit it though?

"Really?" Zach said stopping from biting my neck and looking in my eyes. He was hovering over me.

"Yeah," I said panting.

He looked at me with eyes completely full of love. I pulled his lips down on mine. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Zach won. I gave in and let him lead.

I was trembling with need. Everywhere he touched me I was filled deep with need.

"Zach," I moaned.

He didn't answer. He slowly slipped my panties off. Zach gently rubbed my inner thigh and my hips bucked.

Zach's fingers teased my slick folds. I moaned. I trembled. "You're really wet." He said in a husky, approving voice.

I couldn't talk. I needed him so bad. He took my breast in his mouth and sucked hard. Without warning he plunged a finger into me.

"Zach!" I screamed. I saw him smirk against my breast. He added another finger, and I could barely stand it.

My heels dug into the bed and Zach's mouth left my breast and came to my mouth pulling me into another deep kiss. His fingers found my G-spot and hit it with every thrust of his fingers. I swear I was going to come. Then he slowly, agonizingly pulled his fingers out.

His hand glistened from the wetness of my sex and he licked them off slowly. I was dying. I needed him in me so bad I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Zach, please," I moaned.

"Not yet," He said looking deep into my eyes with love.

He spread my legs wider and placed his head between them. His mouth was on my clit and he sucked so hard I came. I couldn't hold it in. Zach licked up my juices. He held my trembling body and waited for the convulsing to stop. Once it did he didn't say a word. He went back between my legs and sucked on my clit even harder.

I swear he wanted to kill me. I was exhausted from my orgasm. I couldn't do anything but tremble. Not that Zach would let me. He was holding me in place, so I couldn't seduce him into giving in.

His tongue entered me and I gasped out in pleasure. My god! He pulled out and rubbed the tip of his penis against my clit. I trembled. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and pulled him to me kissing him.

He got the message and thrust into me. I screamed in ecstasy. His grunts and my moans filled the room.

He pushed in harder and faster. Finally, we both came. We fell onto the bed gasping, sweat coating our bodies. I was really content. Zach pulled out of me slowly and I moaned.

We laid there for a few more minutes. After 3 minutes and 12 seconds Zach hovered over me again and kissed me.

He reached over me to the nightstand where there were four pairs of handcuffs. I looked around confused. I saw that the bed wasn't very big and it had four bed posts circling around it.

"Zach, no!" I said trying to scramble away.

"Gallagher Girl, yes!" Zach mocked.

I almost got away, but if I wasn't so tired and caught off guard I could have. Zach captured both of my hands and restrained both of them in one of his. He opened one of the pairs and connected it to the top right post. He took my right hand and clasped the handcuff around my wrist.

"Bondage, Zach? Really? That much of a control freak?" I asked. I was shaking with anticipation and dread. He was not going to make this easy for me. After how long of me running away, I was going to be teased all night with him pulling away right before my orgasm.

"Payback is a bitch," he answered clasping my left wrist in the handcuffs.

"This is ridiculous!" I said.

He fastened both of my feet in the handcuffs when he answered. "Is it, Cameron? Is it really?" he asked.

I was glaring at him for the use of my full name when he bent down so fast I didn't see it coming and sucked my clit.

I grit my teeth so I couldn't moan. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"So you're just going to tease me all night, pulling away right before I come to make dread ever forcing myself away from you?" I asked clenching my teeth.

He pulled up abruptly eyes in mock shock. "Why, Cameron! I would never!" His face changed to mischievous, "It's much worse."

"What the hell could be worse?" I said in a breathless, shrill voice.

"I am going to make me scream my name so many times you won't be able to talk for 2 days. I'm going to make you come so many times you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I won't stop until you tell me I am the ultimate sex god. You are going to be sorry you resisted." He said smiling and going back between my legs.

"Oh dear god!" I said throwing my head back. I couldn't move very far with my restraints.

"That's close, but, Baby, it's Sex God not Dear God."

"Cruel Bastard."

"Aw, Cam Babe, looks like we're going to be here all night with that attitude." He said coming up and winking. My sex was sore, but I wanted more. I was trembling which made my glaring very difficult.

Oh god! I was entirely screwed! Literally!

"Oh fuck!" I said groaning.

"Oh, I plan to." Zach said smirking, "But on my terms and only after you have come about 5 more times."

I moaned. I couldn't talk without screaming his name. I wasn't giving in.

"I might not even stop then," he said thrusting 3 fingers into me hitting my G-spot.

"Zach!" I screamed. I came right then. Oh god! I don't think I'm going to win this one…

**Ha ha! I really hope you liked it! This was my first lemon so tell me what you thought. If any of you have suggestions on how to make my next one better that would be awesome! Sorry again this took so long. Lots of stuff has been happening. I will write faster with more reviews. Without your reviews this chapter may never have made it. Thanks again! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh my god! I am so sorry I took so long! It's been really chaotic. Did you know guys are more of drama queens than girls? Well I found that out this weekend. Guys can't live with them can't live without them. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 11

Cammie POV 

Oh. My. God. Those were the first words that popped in my head when I woke up. I was lying on my stomach and feather light fingers were stroking my back, neck, and the hollow beneath my ear.

"I know you're awake. Don't worry I won't stop. I doubt you can walk right now anyways." Zach said into my ear. Thank god! His feather light fingers were practically drugging me. I moaned. My body felt like jello. He had me at his complete mercy.

"I think you killed me." I said in a scratching voice. Oh God! I think he mad me lose my voice! Oh my God!

I heard his low chuckle. He flipped me over and laid me against his arm so fast it took my breath away. He was right. I couldn't move. His feather light fingers started stoking my chest. I felt my bare breasts peak.

I think I might have moaned. I was putty in his hands. What his fingers were doing to me… I don't think I could do anything to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. I could tell he was smirking. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Can you move at all?" he asked me still brushing against my breasts.

"I'm going to have to. We have a mission to do. I can't believe you did this! How the hell am I going to be able to do my job in this condition?"

"You were totally fine last night. If I remember correctly you were begging for more." He said kissing my neck.

I moaned. "Don't remind me. I'm not proud of it." I said. I showed so much weakness last night.

He stopped kissing me abruptly. "Why the hell are you not proud of it? Last night was amazing! I know you love me so why can't you just accept it?"

"If I could move I would walk away right now." I said looking away from him.

"I know you would, but since that isn't an option I want you to tell me you love me. I know you do, but I need to hear you say it." Zach said looking deep into my eyes.

I waited 34 seconds before I gave in and told him I do. I love him with all my heart. I want to keep him forever, but with my family status, well, it scares me. I don't want him hurt. I don't want myself hurt. I just don't see how this can end well.

"I love you." I said looking into emerald green eyes.

"We better take a shower. We have a mission to do." He said getting up and winking.

"Uh, Zach?" I said sheepishly.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he said in a deep husky voice that made me shiver.

"I can't move."

"Oh, damn! Looks like I'm going to have to help you take your shower." He said raising his eyebrows. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. It's not like I was in a good place to argue. I mean I could not move. I was screwed literally and figuratively.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me sweetheart more often—it's hot, just saying." I said closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest.

I felt his chest rumble with his laugh. He set me on the toilet and turned on the water in the shower. He turned toward me and kissed me.

"One more time?" he said stroking my collarbone with those feather light fingers.

I moaned. "Zach, I can't walk as it is."

"That's not a no….." Zach said.

"Let's just take a shower and get on with the mission."

"That's still not a no."

I groaned. He was going to kill me. He picked me up bridal style.

Once we stepped into the steamy heat I was set down and I leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes. I felt myself being taken into the water by Zach's arms. Once I was wet Zach put the shampoo for brunettes in. This was to keep my roots dark.

His fingers worked through my hair massaging my head. I was so out of it I started leaning then almost lost my balance. Zach quickly grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close.

"You're really out of it aren't you?" he asked me.

"Hmmmm, what?" I said barely registering he was talking. His feather light fingers were rubbing my back. It took all I had to not shiver. They worked their way to my waist to my stomach. I shivered against his touch.

"Zach." I said in a whiny voice.

"What, Sweetheart?" he said not stopping his fingers and starting to kiss my neck.

"Feels….good." I mumbled.

I felt him smirk against my neck.

The shampoo was washing out of my hair when Zach's hands ran up my sides to my hair to help get the soap out.

Once we were practically done with the shower and just standing in the heat he pulled me close and kissed me. It was like the world melted away, like it was just me and him. The scary thing was I loved the feeling of just him.

What if he leaves? What if I lose him? What if he dies? I couldn't live through it. With my family always in such danger he would be added to the list and put at the top. I couldn't do it. This had to stop. All these thoughts were going through my mind while we were kissing.

Zach pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Stop thinking. You do stupid stuff when you think about us."

"No. We can't do this, and I don't take orders from you." I said.

"We still have that deal. I am in charge of you." He said with a smirk.

I groaned.

"You like it and you know it." He said.

"I don't think so." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, you do. You like not having to make the choice. I tell you that you have to takes your choice away from you and me. It gives you a reason to give in. You love that."

"Don't act like you know me so well. Because you have no idea what the hell you're talking about." I said pushing him away from me.

Zach wasn't having that. "Gallagher Girl, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I am one of only a few who can read your almost nonexistence emotions. So just shut up and deal with it." He said pulling me as close as possible.

I still wouldn't look him in the eye. "We need to finish this mission." I said.

He sighed. "Babe, look at me." I finally did. "Everything will be ok. We will finish this no problem. When we get home I will be with you every step of the way."

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course." He said hugging me and turning the water off. "Let's see if you can walk."

I sighed, "Thanks for that by the way."

He smirked and put his arm around my waist. I walked out of the shower and took 3 steps before my legs gave out. He chuckled as he caught me. "I hate you." I said. Zach laughed harder.

"Nah, I'm just that good." He said.

"Ugh. Get out I'm getting dressed."

"Maybe I'll stay."

"No."

He walked out of the bathroom laughing. He drives me crazy.

When I was finally dressed and could walk somewhat I walked downstairs. Everyone was at the table except Zach who was getting two cups of coffee. I was wearing a long sleeve, navy blue, plaid boyfriend shirt and faded medium slim boot jeans and gray converse.

"Great news, Cam! We found out that is COC headquarters and where the prisoners are inside! We wanted to wait for you to find the best plan." Liz gushed.

"Ok," I said turning around. Nick was walking to the counter in the kitchen when my jello-like legs gave out. Nick caught me and only a little coffee splashed out of the cup onto the floor.

"I hate you." I was now full out glaring at Zach.

Zach smirked.

Nick raised his eyebrows and Zach nodded.

Macey looked at Nick and she glared, Nick shrugged and nodded.

Bex burst out laughing. Grant looked at her and started laughing with her.

Liz and Jonas looked completely confused. Macey and Bex noticed their looks when I did.

"They had sex!" Bex and Macey said at the exact same time. I groaned. I was now leaning against the counter fuming. "A lot too, apparently." Bex said looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look, Baxter." I said.

"What look would that be, Morgan?" she said innocently.

I groaned and stumbled over the where Jonas and Liz were sitting. Jonas gave me his seat and I started looking at the monitor already forming a plan. We really needed to finish this mission.

"I got it." I said instantly.

"Of course she does." Macey said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said getting defensive.

"Come on, guys, focus." Liz said looking at the monitor.

"Fine, Liz and Jonas, you two will be at Niagara Falls, in a closet somewhere. You guys need to deactivate alarms and traps. Macey and Nick you will secure the perimeter outside. Bex and Grant will cover Zach and my backs as we go in to get the prisoners. Once we get passed this point—" I said pointing to the monitor, "Bex and Grant will go set the bomb up. Once they set the bomb up we have 15 minutes to get out." I said.

They all stared wide eyed. I raised my eyebrows, "We're leaving at 10:00 p.m. be ready. We've done this enough for everyone to know what they need to get for the mission."

"Cam, its only 10:00 a.m. What are we going to do until then?" Grant asked.

"Free time. Go nuts." I said.

"Oh it's free time is it?" Nick said with a mischievous look.

"Great. Thanks a lot Cammie." Macey said glaring at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"The deal, remember?" Grant said.

"Oh hell no! I paid my do's last night!" I said looking at the smirking Zach.

"Actually we had something else in mind." Zach said.

I rolled my eyes, and stormed up the stairs flanked by Liz, Bex, and Macey.

Bex and Macey each grabbed one of my arms and took me into the girl's loft. It had clothes, makeup, hair stuff, a tv, stereo, refrigerator, freezer, microwave, and a lot more.

"What happened last night?" they all asked me.

"You didn't hear us? We were kind of loud." I said trying to avoid the question.

"No we were at the Clubhouse **(Head cabin where the singing was) **and well we kind of sort of got drunk and….well I think that pretty much explains it." Bex said.

"Wow I didn't think the boy would take my advice." Macey said looking at me with a smirk. I think Zach and Macey don't get along because their attitudes are too much alike.

"So explain." Bex said.

"Ladies, get ready we are going out." Nick said walking in. Zach followed right behind.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked.

"Can't tell you, sorry." Zach said.

"How the hell do you expect us to get ready when we don't even know where we're going?" Macey asked snottily.

"Lose the attitude Mace. And what you're wearing is fine just get a jacket its cold." Nick said walking out of the room.

I raised my eyebrows I cannot believe Nick just talked to Macey like that and got away with it. She was pissed though. We could all see that.

She stormed out of the room mumbling stuff about that she wasn't the one with the attitude he was and he's an asshole. Then we heard a small shriek as she turned the corner we walked to the door to find a pissed off, kicking Macey over Nick's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" Nick sighed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Macey said. She was moving and twisting like crazy and if Nick weren't a spy he would have dropped her by now. But Nick is a spy so he anticipated every move she made—keeping a perfect hold on her.

Macey POV

"PUT ME DOWN!" I said. I am going to kill him.

Nick slapped my ass and kept walking. "Why the hell do you think you can talk and treat me this way?" I said completely pissed off. I mean what the hell? Who does he think he is?

He didn't even answer me! Once we were in our room he tossed me onto the bed then he laid on top of me.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" he asked with a sigh. Then he kissed me before I could answer.

I finally pushed him away. "If I am such a bitch why the hell are you kissing me?" I said breathless.

"Because I love you. I lied by the way." He said about to kiss me again.

"About?" I said.

"You aren't a bitch all the time. It's your mask." He said gently pulling me in.

"Yeah, that's what it is." I scoffed.

"Mace. Give it up! I totally see through it. The way you care about your friends alone tells the whole story."

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." I said pushing him off of me. I got up and went to grab my leather jacket from the chair.

All the sudden I was pushed against the wall. Nick's feet were on mine, his hands held my wrists to the wall next to my face. I avoided his gaze.

"What the hell, Nick? Just let me go!" I said trying to squirm away.

"I love you. Either shut the hell up or tell me what I already know—you love me too."

My mouth dropped. I shook my head. Nick took my hands and put them in one of his. "Macey." Nick said in a warning tone, looking deep into my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that….." I said looking away.

"Why? Does it make you nervous?" he said coming even closer.

"Ha! It takes a lot to make me nervous." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Good to know what effect I have on you." Nick said mischievously.

"What effect?"

"I make you terribly nervous."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your heart is beating really fast."

"No, it's not!" I said defensive. Really it felt like a jackhammer was in my chest.

He came so close his nose was almost touching mine. Ugh! Why does he have to smell so freaking good?

"Your eyes are fluttering closed. Still want to claim I have no effect on you."

"Yes…..no….maybe." I said shakily.

He chuckled then kissed me. It took my breath away. My knees gave out and Nick had to grab my waist to keep me up. He took my legs and picked me up off the floor wrapping my legs around his waist. My arms were around his neck. His hands were around my back holding me close.

"Hurry up, guys!" Grant said banging on the door.

"Later." Nick said winking.

"I won't forget." I said.

Nick set me down chuckling and grabbing my leather jacket.

"Here, Bitch." He said winking.

"Thanks, Bastard." I said winking back. Damn, I love this guy.

_*MEANWHILE*_

Cammie POV

"She is going to kill him." I said shaking my head.

"I actually feel bad for him…."Bex said wincing, most likely thinking about what she was going to do with him.

"I'm pretty sure Nick can take her." Zach said shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't underestimate Macey." Liz said looking at Zach with wide eyes, thinking he was crazy for even thinking that.

"He physically outmatches her, and don't get me started with mentally. It's the same with all Blackthorne boys." Zach said.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. I shook my head and walked to our room to get my leather jacket.

"The inner layer is still soaked. Macey wouldn't let us put it in the dryer. She said it had to be dry cleaned so it was cleaned right." Zach said coming in and leaning against the door frame.

"Great, now I don't have a jacket. It's not cold enough for the parka. I better go ask Bex to borrow one." I said walking to the door.

"No. You can wear mine." Zach said.

"It's no problem. I can just go ask Bex." I said trying to get passed Zach.

"No, it's fine, you're wearing mine, I insist. Remember our deal."

"Wow you are such a control freak." I said, stepping away so he could get his jacket for me.

He grabbed his grey, zip up, American Eagle hoodie. I had to admit it was pretty sexy.

"You guys have to suck." The guys said in sync. We were at the freezing mini golf course. It was amazing that the place was even open since it was like 40 degrees. The guys started giving us orders about what they wanted us to do.

"You guys have to suck. You guys will lose horribly. You will worship us the whole time and treat us like the gods we are." Nick says smirking.

"Dude don't take my smirk." Zach says taking his smirk back. They were having a smirk war. What dorks.

"Can we just get this over with? If we are going to embarrass ourselves we would like to do it in style. So better sooner than later," Bex said trying to yell over them.

"Can I just leave? Please? I'm begging which I never do. This is a big step for me, so please let me go!" Macey said about to burst into tears at the fact she would have to lose

"Ok, girls, let's git-r-done." Liz said with a sigh. She then proceeded to glare at Jonas.

"Fuck my life." Macey said shaking her head.

"It's ok Mace, we're gonna get through this together. We can do this." I said putting my arm around her.

"Cam, do you understand me? We are being forced to lose!" Bex said.

"I know! I think I'm gonna cry. I was trying to be the strong one here!" I said.

They guys were now full out laughing at us.

"We're going to the bathroom" Bex said grabbing me, Macey, and Liz.

We didn't wait for an answer. Once we were in the bathroom Bex said, "Mace, please tell me we have a plan."

"I just said please and you think I have a plan! Wow that's hilarious!" she said.

"I might." I said softly a mischievous smile plastered on my face.

"You guys have finally corrupted her." Liz said.

"Aww, Lizzy, you're the only innocent one left." Bex said.

"I got it. We will still follow the rules, but embarrass them." I said.

"That is fricken perfect!" Macey said.

We all laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe the guys made me fucking beg! They are going to be so sorry!" Macey hissed.

Oh they were in deep shit. (Insert evil laugh here.)

**So what do you think? Sorry again that it took so long. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long! I made this chapter really long to make up for it! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 12

Cammie POV

The plan was about to start. The guys were paying when we got back. They told us to pick out our balls. I grabbed a dark purple one, Bex grabbed a light blue one, Macey grabbed a crimson red one, and Liz a Barbie pink.

When the guys came over Zach grabbed black, Grant grabbed dark blue, Nick grabbed a gray one, and Jonas grabbed a green one.

"Remember girls: you suck, we're amazing and are like gods." Nick said.

"Do a good job." Zach said putting his arm around me.

"Oh we will." I said. I shook Zach's arm off and gave him my golf club and ball. I went behind him and jumped on his back. Being the bad ass spy he claims to be seen this move coming and somehow had both clubs in his left hand and the balls in his pocket. Zach grabbed both of my legs and secured them around his waist and held them there.

"You do realize this is extremely hot right?" Zach said.

I laughed. If he only knew what I had planned for him….

Macey POV

When Nick put his arm around me I slid out and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to the side and started kissing him. I slowly ran my hands down his chest. I felt him shiver beneath me.

I smirked against his lips and pulled away. When I saw his face I almost felt bad about what we were going to do to them. Almost. Muwahahaha!

Bex POV

Grant put his arm around me as we were walking to the course on the way I started kissing his neck and shoulder. He groaned softly beneath me.

Grant pulled my lips to his and kissed me. Aw poor guy…..aww who am I kidding? This is going to be hilarious!

Liz POV

This wasn't going to end well. I could tell. I only felt worse as Jonas put his arm around me and pulled me close. I grabbed his hand from around my shoulder and rubbed the back of his hand.

I really hope this didn't backfire on us later….

Zach POV

Ok, something is up…..and it's kind of freaking me out. What was with them? They come out of the bathroom smiling? We all know they don't want to do this. What the hell were they planning.

When we got to the first hole I shared cautious glances with Nick, Grant, and Jonas. Apparently, they were all thinking the same thing.

Why did we start this with Gallagher Girls? Are we crazy? Yes. Yes we are.

"Ooooo! Babe, you're so good! I guess you can do more than just in bed, Sexy—I mean Sethy!" Cammie giggled. I was going to kill her! What was she doing? The girls behind us were roaring with laughter.

I gave her what had to be the 20th death glare that night. Macey, Bex, and even Liz were doing the same. I knew they were all dead. Grant, Nick, and Jonas were just as pissed.

We were on the 9th hole and the best comments we heard from them were:

Macey- (We were walking into a cave for the 7th hole and there was this mister) Remember that one time, babe, where you let me spray you like a dirty slut? Good times. Can we do it again tonight, Lukey." (She said this while thrusting her boobs into his face)

Liz: Oh my little computer geek! Look at the muscles mmhmm! I guess bed and computers aren't your only specialty, Logi Bear!

Bex: Oh Jakey! You are amazing teach me! Teach me! (Grant actually took 5 shots for that one and it was an easy hole. Bex was clinging onto him the entire time, so he could barely putt.)

Whenever they said these comments you could see the satisfied smiles beneath the façade. This was what they planned in the bathroom. The girls made sure that we were in front of the hottest girls they could find.

They were about 20 and there were five of them. 2 blondes, 2 brunettes, and a redhead.

Nick wanted to kill Macey. He had the most murderous eyes I had ever seen. Macey just batted her eyelashes innocently. In his murderous eyes you could see a hint of lust.

Grant had the same look and his muscles were rippling. Bex could feel them but she just gave him the puppy dog face and Grant's stance stayed the same but lust was present in his smile and eyes.

Jonas was closing his eyes taking deep breaths. Liz was probably the most evil one here—it shocks me to say it but I'm only stating what I see. She put burrowed her face into Jonas' neck and sighed deeply. I saw him shiver and join the rest of the guys in their lust/pissed fest.

Cam had tried every single one of those techniques, but I wouldn't let them work. She was going to need to do something huge if she wanted the impossible to happen. I was not letting her get away with this.

What really got me was: who's idea was it? We all know Liz didn't do it, but it could be any of the other 3.

I looked over at Cammie leaning against a tree. She was rubbing the lace and her skin right by her boobs. Gallagher Girl had lowered her v-neck, lace tank top lower on her chest.

I almost got a raging hard one. **(LOL) **I went straight to her and started kissing her before….ahem! something happened…..

They were good, but they weren't getting away with this I would be sure of that.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Macey said laughing hysterically once she was in the car. Nick and I were in the front. I was driving and he was trying not to hit something. My fingers were white clutching the steering wheel. Nick's hands were in tight fists.

Cammie was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. I raced the car back to the cabin. We were their in 10 minutes, but the girls were still laughing.

We saw Grant and Jonas get out of the car and shake their heads. Apparently they were in the same boat as us. Grant gave us a nod and we knew what to do.

Us guys got out of the car and grabbed our girl.

"OW!", "Watch it!", "My bloody arm!" "Fuck off!" were the responses we received for putting their arms behind their back and forcing them in.

"That was nothing." Jonas said.

"Oh, I'll be watching you so close you're going to wish I was blind." I said.

"You haven't seen bloody. Yet." Grant said.

"Oh after tonight I would rather fuck myself than you, but if you're a good girl I might overlook it." Nick said.

We were obviously pissed. Once we got them inside we threw them on the coach. We stood in front of them with our arms crossed.

"What the fuck was that?" Grant yelled.

"Why whatever do you mean, Jakey?" Macey asked. They all started cracking up again.

We slammed our hands on the table, successfully shutting them up.

"Ok, we know Liz didn't come up with it." Jonas said.

"Just because she's your girl doesn't mean she didn't come up with it." Grant said.

"No. I don't think she did it either." Nick said. "Macey, did you come up with this diabolical plan?"

"I wish I could take credit for this amazing plan, but I just wouldn't feel right about it." She said overly dramatic.

I looked at Cammie and she had this proud look in her eyes.

"Mace, didn't do it. She wouldn't have begged if she had this up her sleeve." Nick said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

I looked at Grant. He nodded. We walked up to Bex and Cam and looked into their eyes.

"Who's idea was it?" we said at the same time.

Cammie looked at me with big eyes and didn't say a word. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bex said.

"Bex didn't come up with it." Grant said.

"How do you know?" Nick said.

"She would have been too proud to keep it a secret."

"If we really think about it, out of these three who can blend in and keep herself from suspicion the longest?" I said looking at Cam.

"Does it even matter who did it? I mean you guys are going to 'punish' us all, right?" Macey said in a monotone voice, looking at her nails.

"Well you're all going to be punished, but the mastermind has it much worse." I said not taking my eyes off Cammie. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you going to do?" Liz said nervously.

"All we're going to say is each boyfriend will be alone with their girlfriend for the punishment, and it will be after the mission tonight because we can't have you guys SCREWED up for this crucial part in the mission." Nick said.

Cam was going to think last night was nothing. She was still walking shakily at the golf course. They would never mess with us again.

Cammie POV

Whatever 'punishment' they had planned was so worth it! I have never laughed so hard in my life. They couldn't do anything to us yet anyways.

Nick was off getting the van. It was better for us to stay in the same car incase the prisoners we rescued needed all the help.

Macey was getting clothes and makeup to hide bruises, cuts, etc. so if anyone saw us walking in they wouldn't suspect anything.

Grant was getting food for the prisoners.

Bex was getting the weapons we needed.

Jonas and Liz were putting the last touches on the bomb.

I was getting comms and finding what to wear under our street clothes so we could blend in.

Zach was planning everybody's route for when we get there.

We all had our jobs and once they were finished the girls would get ready in our lounge while the guys got ready in there's.

In the end this was what we were wearing:  
Girls: All leather cat suit with black tennis shoes. Over that we wore boot cut jeans and hoodies.

Boys: Dark straight jeans with long sleeve black under armour shirt. They wore hoodies over that.

We set out and when we got to the van we had a little problem. Who was driving.

Liz and Jonas couldn't. They needed to fix some things on the bomb. So that left six of us.

We were all arguing. Finally I had to step in.

"Ok we are splitting the driving in thirds. The people who just drove and are switching look at the laptop and come up with a deeper plan. The others who aren't driving will help Liz and Jonas with anything they need. Zach and I will drive last and look at the laptop first since Zach drove home from golfing. Macey and Nick will drive first because they are on the outer perimeter while Bex and Grant are in the inner perimeter. So we will work backwards." I said.

Macey and Nick came to another problem: which one got to drive?

They immediately started arguing.

"Nick, let her drive. She's going to be with the prisoners we're saving so she can't drive on the way back. Actually, I want Bex and Zach to help back here on the way back, so Bex, Macey, and Zach will drive there, and Nick, Grant and I will drive back." I said.

Nobody said a word. Apparently this was a good compromise.

The ride there went smooth. Nobody argued. Thank god.

When we got there everyone slipped on their comms and we set out.

Macey and Nick were fighting as soon as we got on land. The van had a sub latched onto the bottom. It fit all of us and that meant Liz and Jonas could stay in the van with the technology. This made it much easier.

When all the COC agents were distracted Grant, Bex, Zach, and I raced into the building. The first few alarms were on hold thanks to Liz and Jonas.

Eventually, COC guards came running out. Grant and Bex held them off. This allowed me and Zach to get past those barriers and into the dungeon. I guess it was more of a jail, but in my mind it was worse than any medieval dungeon I could think of.

"Stay here. I'll get them." I told Zach. He didn't argue, but he gave me the "be careful" look again and I rolled my eyes.

"Chameleon! We just killed the guards. We're going to set up the bomb. Where are you?" Bex said through comms.

"I'm in the jail cells. Don't set the bomb off until I find the right cell, Duchess." I said running through the cells looking in each window.

Finally I found them. I stopped dead in my tracks. The hair….the cheek bones….the eyes….no it couldn't be…..

I looked closer and I wanted to cry. Their hair was matted in blood. Their skin was filthy and their eyes were bloodshot. The boys' clothes were soaked in blood and I saw many cuts and bruises.

I shook my head. It didn't matter who the two boys were. I needed to get us all out alive. The injuries would be taken care of and they would be fine. I would have to believe that to get out of here.

I grabbed my laser lip stick. I ran it along the lock. I pushed the door open and the two boys looked up startled.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"CIA, I'm hear to get you out before the bomb my team sets up explodes. Duchess and Smirk (Zach) I found them." I said.

"How do we know you're CIA?"

"Does it matter? Wherever I am taking you will be better than staying here and blowing up." I said. They didn't say another word.

I went over and used my laser to cut the chains off the wall and the chain connecting their hands.

"We can pick the locks when we are in safety. What are your names?" I asked making sure my comms was on mute. No need to distract everyone.

"I'm Jason Morgan," said the brunette, "this is Lance Morgan." He said gesturing to the blonde. I knew it. I knew that was them. I needed to get us out of here and quick.

"Chameleon, we just set the bomb off. You have 10 minutes." Duchess said.

"We have to go. I don't want you guys talking unless it is necessary and you will do everything I tell you. Is that clear? " I said in my most commanding voice.

"Ok, little girl, we do not take orders." Lance said.

"Oh I think you will. Do you want to get out of here and see your mom and sister? Don't push me, kid, you have no idea what my life has been like. I will not put up with your attitude. Now shut the hell up and follow me. Do not mention your names to my partners yet. They cannot be distracted." I said getting in his face. He was about 5 inches taller but he looked pretty scared.

"Ok." Jason said. He was always smarter.

"Jason! You're really going to let this chick talk to us like this?" Lance said.

"Call me a chick one more time and I swear to God you will regret it. I am not poultry and if you call any of my other partners chicks they will kill you." I said glaring.

"Do you want to get out of here or not? Who knows what happened to mom, but I know she wouldn't have let Cam go to Gallagher. Cam needs us. Do it for her Lance." Jason said.

I almost broke out crying. Shit! This was not good. They would be pissed that I pushed Mom into letting me go to Gallagher. Before they left they made me promise I wouldn't go. Well I guess that promise was shot to hell….

"We have to go!" I said.

They didn't say another word. We took of running and through my comms I heard Zach fighting.

When I got there he had a long cut on his arm. That explained a lot. I pushed him out of the way and roundhouse kicked the guy and slapped a napotine patch on.

"Let's go!" I said pulling him along.

"There are lasers up ahead, Chameleon!" said Liz.

"Thanks, Bookworm." I said into my comms.

"Stay here." I said throwing powder on the lasers to make them visible.

"What is she doing?" Lance and Jason said and I backed up, ran, and did series of flips and turns to get through the lasers.

Once I was through I found the box and turned them off. As we were running through the hallways with Liz guiding us Jason and Lance's mouths were open in shock at me. They would kill me once they knew who I was.

"3 minutes, Chameleon!" Bex said.

"I know!" I said.

We were almost there when the alarm went off.

"Peacock! Did you and Jet (Nick) handle the COC agents?"

"Most of them." Peacock said.

"Awesome." I said sarcastically.

We were finally at the sub. I jumped into the drivers seat and got us out while distracting the COC agents long enough so they couldn't escape. We were on land just as the bomb went off. There were no survivors.

We got Liz and Jonas and got in the van.

"Nobody say a word unless necessary, understand?" I said to the whole van from the driver's seat.

Nobody argued. I drove the whole way going 100 miles per hour. Everyone was confused about my behavior.

When we finally got to the cabin the boys looked presentable.

"Who are you?" Macey said once we were inside.

I was getting some vodka from the cabinet.

"I'm Jason Morgan and that's Lance Morgan." Jason said. "Who are you?"

Mace's mouth dropped. Everyone gasped.

I took a huge gulp of vodka.

Macey, Bex, and Liz were next to each other, and said, "We are your sister's best friends."

"How do you know our sister?" Lance said frantically coming closer to them as if he would know the answer faster by getting closer.

Macey looked at me and said, "Because she's over there drinking vodka straight from the bottle."

**Good? Bad? Favorite line? What did you think? Please review it means a lot to me! Also, any ideas you guys want to contribute are welcomed! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning! This chapter contains a lemon! Ha ha! Hope you like it! Sorry I took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 13

Cammie POV

"I need to make a phone call." I said before anyone else could respond. I dialed Solomon's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Yeah, Solomon? Get your fucking facts checked! My brother's aren't dead and I just saved them from the fricken COC place we just blew up!"

"Cam!" Bex said. "You can't call him Solomon anymore! He's the director are you crazy?" she took the phone and started talking to him.

I wanted to scream. I couldn't look at my brothers. Looking weak and running into their arms wouldn't help anything.

I shook my head and went to the basement to hit something in the gym. Once down there I started tumbling on the mats. When I turned around Jason and Lance were standing there watching me.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said going to the punching bag.

"With the way you're living we should!" Lance said.

"And what way would that be?" I said furious. I knew where he was going with this one.

"You promised you would never work in the field, Cam." Jason said.

"Yeah, well spies lie. It's what we do." I said while I beat the crap out of the punching bag.

"God! Cam! Did you not see the stunt you pulled with the lasers today? You could have died!" Lance said.

"This work is unsafe and irresponsible!" Jason said.

"Yeah? Well who saved your asses? I never asked for your permission to be a spy. Quite frankly I don't need it! I am good at what I do! Butt out! If you haven't noticed I wasn't the one who was captured. I was the one who grew up without a father and my two brothers went missing because of the circle!

"Did you really think I would stand by and watch? NO! I spent each day going insane wanting to have a normal family, but if I wanted that I knew I would have to fight for it. I woke up everyday wanting to cry my eyes out! Nobody knew how I felt! Sure mom was upset, but she was already doing what she could! I felt powerless and my heart was never full!

"Want to hear the upside? Each day I grew stronger. Being without a family did that to me. I grew stronger and made sure I didn't care about anyone as much. Unfortunately some people slipped through the filter, and those people are upstairs now. Do not ever tell me I am irresponsible! I work hard and know what I can do. I would never be stupid enough to except a mission I knew I wasn't capable of handling—unlike some people!" I said backing away and climbing up the window well.

I went to the clubhouse. I needed to blow off steam.

Zach POV

Wow. I didn't know what to do. She was freaking out. We could hear her yelling at her brothers.

"Ok, the Director said we can't go back yet. There are some things wrong up there and it will be better if we stay here." Bex said trying to change the subject.

Jason and Lance came up the stairs in that instant.

"She is crazy!" Lance said.

"No, she really isn't." Liz said defending Cammie.

"She chose this. Being a spy is so dangerous. She's going to get hurt." Jason said.

We all started laughing.

"You obviously don't have a clue how good she is, do you?" Bex said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason said his calm façade finally fading.

"Cam is tied for first on the top spies list. Solomon just told me." Bex said.

"In the CIA?" Nick asked.

"No, top spy of all." Bex said with a proud smile.

"Who's she tied with?" I asked.

"You." She said.

I smirked. She was good but once we got back to the CIA we'll both take the test again and see. I wasn't going to settle with a tie, and if I knew Cam she wouldn't either.

"What are we?" Liz asked.

"Well, Grant and I tied second, Macey and Nick tied third, and Liz and Jonas tied for forth." She said grimacing when she said her and Grant tied.

"Ok, this is ridiculous! We did not tie! I am way better!" Macey said pushing out of Nick's arms.

"Yeah right! Keep dreaming, Babe!" Nick said trying to pull her arms behind her back to make a point, but Macey flipped around and slapped him.

Liz said, "Where's Cam?"

"She went through the window well." Jason said.

"Where would she go?" Lance said.

"The clubhouse." We all said at once.

When we got to the clubhouse a guy was singing "Figured you out" by Nickelback was finishing up.

We were all searching for her and once the song ended she came onto the stage. What the hell was she doing? We were all confused.

Then she started singing "Just a Little Bit Stronger".

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
But I brushed my teeth anyway  
I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
I got a little bit stronger

Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt  
So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you  
I listened to it for minute but I changed it  
I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping that we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around  
And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried  
I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer  
I'm busy getting stronger

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you, baby  
I'm better off without you, baby  
How does it feel without me, baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you, baby

And I'm done hoping we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

She started walking off the stage with a huge smile on her face. I went and met her halfway and pulled her in a tight hug. My arms were around her torso, lifting her up and holding her closer. Her arms were around my neck. I love her. I just don't think she knows how much.

She started kissing me really passionately. I could hear the people around us whoop. Cam wrapped her legs around my waist making a big show of how much we could care less about no PDA.

After a couple minutes she got down and took my hand pulling me towards the door,

"We're going to do…some stuff. Do me a favor?" she said to Macey, Bex, and Liz.

They gave her suggestive smirks and Cam nodded. They all agreed.

"You want us to stay away for awhile?" Macey said guessing what she was going to say.

Grant, Nick, and Jonas all gave me high fives. Jason and Lance were glaring, but not totally sure what was going on considering they didn't hear a word Cam said.

"I don't appreciate you looking at me in that tone of voice, thank you very much." She said to her brothers.

Cam rolled her eyes and pulled me towards our cabin when they didn't respond. Once we were outside of the clubhouse I picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down! This is not how this night is going to go!" Cammie said kicking.

"And how do you think I think this night is going to go?" I said mocking her.

"That you're going to be in charge." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh I guess you're going to be disappointed because that is how this night is going to go. I need to put you in you're place. Don't worry though you won't be disappointed for long—you'll be waaay too busy screaming my name."

"Put me in my place? Ha! I laugh!"

"Laugh all you want. It's what's going to happen though."

"Ha! That's a knee slapper! What place are you even talking about?"

"You didn't hear? You and I are tied for top spies everywhere, but you see there is a small problem with that. I am better than you at everything. Really I should be first and you should be second."

"Ha! I laugh again! You are just hysterical tonight!" she said squirming.

"Seriously! Stop squirming!"

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?" she said squirming even more.

I threw her in the air flipping her over so her back was facing up while she was in my arms. I snaked my arm around her and hit her ass.

"Ow! What the hell! Zach put me down!" she said.

"What was that, sweetheart." I smirked when she stiffened at the name. She didn't respond.

"Walk faster." Was all she said to me a few seconds later.

"Can't wait can you?" I said.

"You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself." She warned through her teeth.

"Am I, sweetheart? Am I really?" I said in a low voice. We were finally at the cabin when I flipped her over again. She was glaring. Ha ha!

I threw her on the bed once we were in our room and lay on top of her. I started kissing her. She wouldn't respond.

"Don't be difficult. I can make you really regret that and you know it. Does the fact you could barely walk today ring a bell?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver under me.

"I really wonder why I like you sometimes." She said pulling me down to kiss her.

"Oh you know you love me." I said stopping centimeters from her lips.

She pouted.

"Say it." I said shaking my head.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you need to know it's true. I know you do. I can tell, but do you?" I said.

I leaned a couple centimeters from her then started to get up.

"Fine! I love you! Are you happy now?" she said in a huff.

"Ecstatic." I whispered before I kissed her. Cammie responded this time.

She flipped us over so she was on top.

She started pulling my shirt off. Once it was off. I flipped us over again.

"Not happening." I said taking her shirt off.

She gave me the puppy dog face. "Why not?" She said in her baby voice.

"I never did punish you for the whole mini golf thing." I said pinning her wrists down.

"Oh come on! That was genius!" she said laughing.

"Because you think it was genius this punishment will be a whole lot worse." I said kissing her breasts.

She clamped her mouth shut trying to hide the moan. I smirked. She glared.

I was gently kissing her neck when I left a huge hickey.

"ZACH! Everyone is going to see that!" she said punching me. I tried not to wince but she punches hard! She smirked at my wince.

"And they don't already know what we're doing?" I said kissing her again and pulling her jeans off.

She didn't respond. I didn't give her a chance. I was kissing down her stomach. I spread her legs wide. She was trembling. I bent down and sucked on her clit—hard! She let out a small scream before clamping her mouth shut. I could see her clenching her teeth. She was trembling so hard I knew she was working as hard as she could not to come. I smirked and leaned up.

"Do you know how easy it would be to leave you here alone unsatisfied? I could walk out right now and you would be as frustrated as hell." I was leaning on my arm looking at her face.

She clenched her eyes shut. She was trembling I knew all I would have to do was hit her G-spot once and she wouldn't be able to control herself. She would be exhausted from trying to keep from having her orgasm and failing that she would be able to do nothing but sit there.

"Please." She breathed.

I smirked, "I don't know….it would be pretty fun to just tease you…." I said, but I knew better, she knew better. I couldn't leave her. I needed her way to much—especially right now.

"Zach…" she wined grabbing my arm.

I touched the sensitive skin by her thighs and her hips bucked and clamped closed. She was gasping. I spread her legs wide and leaned down. My tongue went in circles around her clit. Finally I had mercy on her and my tongue entered.

She was so primed she came screaming my name right away. After I sucked up her juices I continued priming her with my tongue to torture her again.

I slid my tongue out and replaced it with 3 fingers.

"Oh my god!" she said breathless her hips shooting off the bed, heels digging into the mattress.

I smirked and moved over her breasts. I took one in my mouth sucking hard, while the other was massaging and pinching her other one. My fingers pumped into her hitting her G-shot straight on. Her breathing was in short gasps. I switched breasts and continued this ritual once she came again. She was shuddering and her eyes were fluttering.

I had her come one more time before I took my pants off.

"Oh god!" she said groaning seeing I wasn't finished with her yet.

"You didn't think I was done yet, did you?" I said smirking.

"Fuck!" she cursed not able to move. Her eyes did widen when she saw my erection though.

I bent over to kiss her. She tangled her hands in my hair and licked my tongue. We fought for dominance. She was determined not to let me win considering this night was not going according to her plans. I let her win.

My hands were roaming her body and she shivered. I was working my way down her stomach. She knew instantly where I was going because she was trembling again.

I slipped one finger in slowly then slowly slipped it out. I added another finger going slowly in then out. Her hips bucked and she moaned. I thrust four fingers in quickly and thrust them in and out at a fast pace.

When her inner muscles tightened. She was so wet the sheet under her was soaked.

Just before she came I pulled out slowly. She groaned. I was so hard it was almost painful. I needed release, so I rubbed my erection against her sick folds. Finally I thrust deep into her. I found her G-spot and thrust into it hard and fast.

Gallagher Girl was meeting my thrusts. We both came together. She as convulsing. I laid back on the bed. Both our breathing was erratic. I held her close to me. She was kissing my neck. Before she could leave a hickey I pulled her lips to mine.

As we were kissing there was pounding on the door.

"Hurry! Macey and Bex can only distract Jason and Lance for so long!" Liz said beating on the door.

"Ok! How long before they come in?" Cammie said.

"Like 10 minutes!" Liz said, "Hurry up and get dressed for God's sake!"

I chuckled. Oh Liz…

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 14

Cammie POV

I took a 5 minute shower and was presentable when they got back. I'm not gonna lie, I am so embarrassed Liz had to come and stop us from having sex! I mean my brothers aren't far away and could walk in at any time and I am having sex! Ugh!

I was in the girls lounge so I was far away from Zach. We made a deal that the boys can't come in our lounge and we can't go into theirs. I was blasting my iPod at full volume while I was lying on the chair with my legs over the side.

Someone tore my headphones off screaming, "Cammie!" Bex. Figures.

"WHAT?" I said annoyed.

"I was trying to talk to you!" she said exasperated.

"Well that sucks for you! What do you want?" I said.

"Cameron, I swear to god…" she threatened.

"Rebecca…" I threatened back getting up.

"I will tear out that brown hair if you call me Rebecca again." She said eyeing my still wet hair that was in a knot at the nape of my neck.

"Will you two shut up?" Macey said clearly done with our bickering.

We all started screaming at each other. Liz shook her head and sighed. She walked out of the room. Fine be that way.

We all started to pull hair and well….it wasn't pretty. Macey, Bex and I were showing no mercy tonight. It has been awhile since we've just beat the shit out of each other over something stupid.

Right when I was about to land a punch in Bex's stomach we were both pulled away from each other by muscular arms. I whipped around and struck the person behind me. Zach.

"Fuck!" I heard Zach, Grant and Nick say. I turned around and Macey and Bex had hit them too. When I looked back at Zach he grabbed my arms and put them behind my back, then pushed me against the wall.

"What is going on?" Nick said holding a struggling Macey in the same position I was in.

I kept squirming and was so close to getting out of his hold but Jonas was helping Zach now. Cut me some slack its two against one!

I looked at Macey and Bex. My mouth opened in shock. Jason was helping Nick restrain Macey and Lance was helping Grant restrain Bex. That wasn't the weird part though.

Grant and Nick were giving Lance and Jason some serious death glares. I stopped struggling.

"What's with that?" I whispered to Jonas and Zach. I heard Bex and Macey yelling about what happened in the background.

"Grant and Nick aren't too happy with the way Macey and Bex were..uh…distracting them while you guys changed.

"Care to elaborate, Jonas?" I said while Zach released me knowing I was too interested in this to start fighting again.

"They were making out." he said.

"What?" I shrieked. Everyone looked at me.

"Son of a bitch!" I said pissed off.

Nobody spoke probably afraid I would smack them.

"You guys just have take girls from every guy don't you?" I said advancing on Jason and Lance.

"What are you talking about?" Lance said. Jason stood wide eyed. He knew what I was referring to.

"You don't think I remember Kenzi and Brittany?" I said. They flinched.

"What are you talking about?" they spluttered trying to deny it.

"I may have been 7 but I knew exactly what was going on. You took them from your best friends! You made out with them and they left James and Ben! I can't believe you guys!" I said furious.

"No, Cam you don't even know the whole story." Jason said.

"It wasn't like that at all." Lance said.

"I don't care! Do not take the people I call brothers, girlfriends away. I swear I will never forgive you if you do." They flinched when I called Grant and Nick brothers.

"They aren't your brothers, Cam." Lance said.

"More than you guys are." I said turning around.

I couldn't even look at them.

Zach POV

Cam was blasting her iPod again not listening at all.

"What is she talking about?" Liz said.

"Cam used to like James and Ben. They told her that we stole their girlfriends when in reality we were partnered up with Kenzi and Brittany for cove-ops and they were supposed to be our girlfriends for our cover. She never believed us. Her crush on James and Ben clouded her judgment." Jason said.

"Ben and James were so mad that we had to kiss them and have our arms around them they freaked out." Lance said.

"We lost our best friends and our sister's respect." Jason said.

"Cam, is stubborn, but I think I have an idea. You guys don't know her anymore. Let's play truth or dare and get her to open up." Macey said.

"Truth or dare isn't the answer to everything you know?" I said shaking my head.

Macey rolled her eyes, glared at me and pointed to Cammie.

I smirked and went over to Gallagher Girl. I tore her headphones out.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she snapped.

"Come on. Macey wants us to play truth or dare." I said pulling her up.

"I am not playing with them." She said in a steely voice.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I take you down in two minutes you have to play. If I don't you can do whatever you want." I smirked.

"Ha! Fine. Get ready to lose, Blackthorne Boy." She said getting in a fighting stance.

I just raised an eyebrow.

I came toward her and she tried flipping me, but I did something unexpected. I kicked her legs—not hard for it to really hurt but enough to knock her sex-jellied legs out from under her.

She grabbed my arm so she didn't slam into the ground I pushed her down gently and held her wrists down.

"Let's go play now shall we?" I said smirking.

"I hate you." She said.

I chuckled and pulled her up.

We walked over to the circle and we sat on the opposite side of the circle away from her brothers and she wouldn't look at them.

"Ok, well I'll go first." Macey said. "Cam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said not into it.

"I dare you to hug your broth—."

"No." she interrupted.

"Just do it, Cam." Macey said annoyed.

She glared and got up. Her brothers did the same. She hugged Jason first. She clutched him tightly standing on her tip toes. Then she hugged Lance the same way. She walked back quickly and sat down. I looked into her eyes and saw they were glassy.

"Grant, truth or dare?" she said.

"Truth." He said.

"What did you think when Bex was making out with Lance?" she asked.

"How did you know it was Lance?" Bex said.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Lance is more your style." She said.

"Honestly? I wanted to pull Bex into my arms and kiss her senseless. I wanted her to think of nobody but me. Obviously that will never be enough for her though." Grant said bitter.

"Don't be ridiculous." Bex said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not. Its true and everyone here knows it." He said.

"No it is not! God, Grant, how could you think that? I don't put up with you because I have to. I do it because I love you. Nobody could replace you." Bex said before she kissed him. Damn. Someone is getting lucky tonight…..

Cammie POV

"Ok I did not sign up for all of this PDA." Macey said. Nick glared at her and rolled his eyes. I guess Grant isn't the only bitter one.

"Grant!" I said.

"What?" he said dumbly as he pulled away.

"Go!" I said annoyed.

"Fine, I have a question for Jason and Lance though. You guys mind?" he said to my brothers. They shrugged.

"What was the worst part of being prisoners because of the COC?" he said.

"Grant!" Bex said slapping his arm.

"No its fine. It isn't hard to talk about it. We were there so long we just got over it." Jason said.

"See?" Grant said.

"I would have to say the electric chair. What about you Jase?" Lance said.

"I would have to agree." He said.

I went still. Everyone looked at me. Zach tried putting his arm around me. Macey, Bex and Liz looked at me with sympathy. Nick, Grant and Jonas looked like they wanted to protect me. Jason and Lance looked at me confused.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. I got up and ran outside. I could feel the tears coming. Fuck! The COC have entirely ruined my life! My dad and brothers? Is my mom next? Am I next? How could they put my brothers in electric chairs?

Once I got outside I let the tears fall. I heard the door open behind me. I felt hands on my shoulders turning me around.

Jason pulled me into him holding me. I cried into his shirt. I felt myself being turned. Next thing I knew I was in Lance's arms. I couldn't stop the tears.

"And I thought you hated us." Lance said chuckling.

"I don't. Not really. You just bug me sometimes—a lot actually." I said into his shoulder.

"Cam, we didn't steal Kenzi and Brittany from James and Ben." Lance said.

"I know. I was looking for something to hate you for. I can't get close again. Losing people I'm close to has happened too many times." I said pulling away.

I wiped my tears and took a deep breath and put my mask back on.

"We never wanted this for you." Jason said.

"What?" I said.

"We never wanted you to have to hide your emotions, sneak, take risks. We wanted you to have a normal life." Jason said.

"It needed to happen. The guys in the family don't seem to be able to handle being spies. Always getting caught and all." I said smiling a little.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Lance said laughing and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I said laughing.

"No way!" he said taking me into the house and back into the girls lounge. He threw me on the couch and started tickling me.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" I said laughing and squirming.

"She is actually smiling. It's a miracle." Macey said smiling.

Bex came over to me and pushed Lance away pulling me into a hug.

"Are you any better?" she said.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good." She said smiling.

I pulled away and went over to Zach. He raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and sat in his lap kissing him.

"Gross!" Lance said.

Everyone laughed and we sat and continued the game.

"Zach truth or dare." Jason and Lance said.

"Truth." He said trying to outsmart them. It was clear Jason and Lance didn't like him being my boyfriend and they were going to try and change it. Yeah, well, good luck boys.

"What are your intentions with our sister." Lance said glaring.

"A long happy life with her. I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Zach said glaring back in defiance. I tensed again. Zach looked at me curiously.

My brothers looked shocked at his answer.

"Who's next?" I said changing the subject.

"Macey truth or dare?" Zach said giving me a look that meant later.

"Dare."

"Go in the closet for 10 minutes with Nick." He said.

She shrugged but Nick hesitated. Macey noticed and was not happy. She stormed into the closet anyways.

Nick sighed and followed her. What the hell was that? 

Macey POV

"What the hell is your problem?" I said when he came in and shut the door.

"I don't know if this is working, Mace." He said with a sigh.

"What? Why?" I said my voice cracking. I was hurt.

"If you can easily kiss another guy like that in front of your boyfriend I don't think this is going to work." He said.

"You are such an asshole! I am a spy we have to fake emotions and hide emotions all the time! I did it to help my best friend! Do you not get that?

"She has ALWAYS been there for me! She is one of the reasons I passed my classes at Gallagher. She protected me even if it meant putting herself in danger! Doing meaningless stuff like that doesn't even begin to cover it!" I said totally upset.

"Mace—." Nick started.

"No. Don't you 'Mace' me. I cannot believe you would question how I feel! You knew before I did how I truly felt!" I said trying to get out of the closet.

He stopped me.

"Mace, wait! I'm sorry, ok!" he said.

"No I don't think you are. If you think that about me I think you're right. I can't do this either." I said pulling my arm from his grasp and walking out.

Cammie POV

Macey stormed past all of us. We saw Nick come out and come after her.

"What happened?" Bex said.

"I think we broke up. Macey! Wait!" Nick said not sparring us a glance.

We heard the motorcycle engine rev up and disappear into the night.

Nick came bounding back up looking for keys to one of the cars.

"NICK!" I said.

"Where are the god damn keys?" he said freaking out.

"Let her blow off some steam. Let her think about it. She needs to be left alone for a bit. She will calm down and come home. If she isn't back by tomorrow we'll go find her." I said grabbing his shoulders making him look at me.

"I can't lose her. I can't let her go! I hurt her!" Nick said.

"Nick, she needs some time to cool down. She doesn't want to cry in front of any of us. That's why she left. Trust me. She is showing a lot of emotion. She is confused. Macey will be back in a couple hours after she gets her emotions and thoughts in check." I said.

"How do you know?" Nick said his eyes glassy but otherwise his mask in place.

I didn't answer right away, so Bex did. "Because its exactly what Cam would be doing. They fight to hide their problems and only come to you when they are positive they can hide what they are truly feeling. Seeing their real emotions is rare."

I looked at the ground and grabbed my iPod.

"See?" Bex said gesturing towards me.

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 15

Cammie POV

"Why would you say that to her, Nick?" Liz said after Nick told us what happened.

"I wanted a reaction! Grant got Bex to say she loves him! That's all I wanted!" Nick said.

"That's Bex though! Macey does not go with that! You should have known better than that!" I said.

"I know!" Nick said in defense.

"She'll be back, don't worry." Liz said trying to comfort him.

"Are you sure?" Nick said to nobody in particular.

"Nick, look at me. Macey is crazy about you. She NEVER pays attention to guys unless they are worth it. She thinks you're a keeper. She would never have stayed with you this long if she didn't feel this way." I said.

Nick POV

Everything went silent when Cams phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Her face dropped. "Oh mi god… Are you serious? Wha… how….?"

You could just barely hear the woman talking on the other end of the line. This was freaking me out! What is going on?

"I'll be right there." She said getting up her eyes were glassy but she hadn't shed a tear.

Zach and I moved to grab her. Grant and Bex stood in front of the door blocking her exit.

"What is going on?" we all said.

"Macey crashed her motorcycle." She said staring into space.

"What?" I said losing my grip on her. I stumbled back falling onto the couch.

"Is she ok?" Liz said freaking out. She and Macey always had a special bond since both their parents didn't know they were spies.

"Yeah, she's awake, but she has a concussion and a few cuts and scraps." Cam said.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Bex said jumping into action because Cam went all but catatonic.

"This is all my fault…" Cam and I said at the same time.

"It is not!" everyone said instantly.

"If I would have let Nick go find her…." Cam said at the same time I said, "If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have left in the first place!"

"Both of you shut up! It's not like you can change what happened! For all we know Macey could have left for another reason! Get in the god damn car so we can get to the hospital!" Jason said.

"It was Macey's choice to leave tonight, not your guy's. Drop it and get in the car." Lance said grabbing a set of keys.

I don't know what I'll do if she IS'NT ok…

* * *

Zach POV

Cammie was shaking the entire ride to the hospital. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Nick was in hysterics. Jason and Lance were driving the two cars. Cam and I were in the backseat of the car Jason was driving with Nick in the passenger's seat. Jonas, Liz and Bex were in the backseat of the car Lance was driving with Grant in the passenger's seat.

When we got to the hospital Cam bolted out of the car before I could stop her.

She was at the front desk demanding to see Alexis Miller. The desk lady found out her information instantly at her tone.

"Are you family dear?" the desk clerk said.

"No, but she is on vacation with us. All her family is in Colorado. I'm on the list for contacts in case anything goes wrong though." Cammie said sticking to our covers.

"Oh, alright. She is in room 18b: down the hall, up the stairs to the third level and it will be on your left." She said.

"Thank you very much." Cam said running down the hall. Nick was on her tail.

Nick POV

I ran past Cam into room 18b. When I saw Macey I thought I was going to die. Her head was bandaged and the doctor was putting some substance onto her cuts.

"Hey." She said sulkily.

Cam burst into the room at that instant.

"MACEY! OHMIGAWD! Are you ok?" Cam said as tears started to brim her eyes.

"I'm fine, Cam. Calm down. Don't have an aneurysm." She said rolling her eyes. As she was saying this everyone gathered into the room.

Bex breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Macey wasn't dead. A few tears fell down Liz's face. Jonas and Grant took the two girls out.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. I think these two need a minute." Zach said pulling Cam out of the room with Jason and Lance following behind.

Macey did not look pleased that the doctor was done and following them out to talk to Cam probably.

"Why don't you go? I'm sure there are some hot nurses somewhere." Macey said before pulling out a nail file from her purse that was next to her on the table.

"Mace, don't." I said taking a seat in the chair.

"Don't what? Go find someone! You aren't attached to me anymore so what does it even matter?" She said rubbing her temples.

"You're in pain yet you continue to yell. Smart."

"Ugh! Shut up! Just go, ok? I don't want you here." She said.

"God, Macey! Jesus! I was freaking out tonight! Don't ever do that again! I thought I lost you!" I said getting up and pacing.

"WHY? You don't even trust me! Why do you care what happens to me? I am not yours to worry about, Nick. Forget it!"

"Come on, Macey! You damn well know I care!"

"No, you really don't…." she said.

"Fuck! When you walked out of the closet all I wanted was for you to be back in my arms—where you belong!"

"I don't belong there!" Macey said.

Whether you like it or not, sweetheart, you do. You might as well accept it now." I said in a steely voice.

She just glared at me.

You know what? How would you feel if I went out and kissed somebody else in front of you?" I said.

"I wouldn't like it, I'm not going to lie about that. I know for damn well, though, I wouldn't go insane over it! I'm better than that! Being jealous of someone who doesn't have a chance? Not. Worth. My. Time."

"Bullshit! You would flip a bitch if I kissed someone else!" I said.

"What did we even have, Nick? We weren't officially an item. Technically I didn't even cheat! We never said we were going out. A couple of missions together and you think that's all it takes for a commitment? NO! It takes guts to ask me if that's what I want! It takes guts to make it a reality and not a thing for desire!" Macey said.

"I wasn't aware you needed it written out! I thought it was pretty obvious what we were!" I said mockingly. Come on! It's pretty obvious we're in love!

"Obvious? For who, Nick? I've gone through my whole life wondering where I stand with guys! I don't act un-interested as a façade all the time! When I was little I was always made fun of because I would assume something with a guy! I would be teased all the time! So I stopped assuming! I moved on to the point of not expecting commitment!"

"Whatever, Mace, you know I love you. You knew how sick I got when I saw you kissing Jason! It was driving me crazy! Why can't we just move past this like Grant and Bex?" I said.

"I TRUSTED you, Nick. Nothing like that would have made me try to end it. You knew why I did it. You KNEW how I FELT about you." She hissed.

I flinched at her use of past tense.

"What if I said I do trust you? I just wanted you to tell me that you would never think about being with somebody else." I said quietly.

"Well, that refreshing. Glad to know you trust me." she said icily.

"So where does this put us?" I said shaking my head and putting my hands in my pockets.

"We're done. I'm done." She said looking out the dark window.

We didn't say anything for a long time.

"So that's it?" I said breaking the silence, "You're just giving up on us?"

"What do you expect me to do? You may trust me but I DO NOT trust you." She said teary eyed.

"Mace…" I started moving towards her.

"I think you should go." She said her voice cracking.

I looked at her and knew….. I was my fault that we weren't moving forward this time. We were actually done. She wouldn't allow me into her heart again…

**OOOOHHH! Ha ha! What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Sorry I just wanted to have some other couple drama involved! Review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry! I've been trying to write a real book, like with my own characters and everything and I've been really focusing on that and my softball conditioning! So sorry I took so long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 16

Cammie POV

"Macey, what the hell just happened? Nick just stormed out all dejected-like." I said running into her room.

I looked at her and she was staring out the window with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"We're done. I don't trust him." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, Mace…." I said going over to hug her. Bex and Liz came in and joined our hug.

"What happened, honey?" Liz said.

I told Liz and Bex what Macey just said.

"Are you sure about this, Macey?" Bex said.

"What do you mean am I sure? What else am I supposed to do?" she said her voice cracking.

"Well weren't you happy with him?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but I can't date someone I don't trust." She said.

"Why can't you trust him exactly?" Liz said.

"He broke my heart. Who knows if he'll do it again? I can't keep going through this and I can't trust him with my heart." Macey said wiping her tears and pulling out some makeup to cover her mascara streaked cheeks.

"Mace, he made a mistake. We all do. I've never seen you happier than when you are with Nick. Your whole face lights up. Even when you're mad or arguing you glow in complete happiness." Liz said.

"I don't even know how I feel. Everything seems foreign. I couldn't even look at him without wanting to shoot into his arms yet I knew I should be mad." She said.

"With the paths we've chosen is it that horrible to be able to love and count on somebody to love you and help you forget for a little while, what's next to come?" I said.

"Yes, because then you have to wake up to reality." Macey said.

"And he would be there with you." Liz retorted.

"This isn't like how it was with Preston." Bex said.

"He has the same job and there are no secrets. There's nothing to keep you apart except yourselves and right now you're the one pulling away." I told her.

"Preston has nothing to do with this!" Macey said exasperated.

"Preston has everything to do with this! You're scared that Nick will leave you because of a lie or your job. Guess what, honey? He has the same issues. Nobody in his family is a spy. Another thing you guys have in common." Bex said.

"That is not why I ended it, Bex. You don't know what you're talking about and neither does Cam or Liz!" Macey yelled.

That was when Liz went off. Nobody—and I mean nobody—tells her that she doesn't know something. "We don't know? _We _don't _know_? Give it up, Mace! Wake up! We know you! Not many people know us but we sure damn well know each other!

"Now are you going to just give up and watch Nick walk away? Do you think we're just going to sit on the sidelines and watch while you throw away something that made you so happy? Think again, sister! NO! It aint gonna happen! Now if you don't get your ass up right now and stop Nick from walking out I don't want you to come crying to me! We _told _you and we _do know_ what we're talking about!

"Furthermore, if y'all don't cherish what you have with those very _fine, _very _sexy _Blackthorne Boys they will not stick around! They may love you, but they aren't going to risk their lives by being vulnerable to people who don't care enough to finally admit they care!" Liz said talking to all of us he southern accent thick.

"I do cherish Grant!" Bex said knowing that her games could very well push him away.

"I cherish Zach." I said pathetically knowing my doubts could push him over the edge.

"Bullcrap! No! For once admit your problems and fix them before it's too late! And I'm leaving because you guys are giving me a headache!" Liz said before opening the door leaving us all with wide mouths and shocked expressions.

When she opened the door we saw Blackthorne Boys scatter away from the door. _Wow they're subtle._

Liz stalked down the hallway with Jonas in tow.

Zach broke the silence first. "Yeah, Gallagher Girl, cherish me. I might not stick around." He said putting his arm around me.

I shrugged out of it. I was hurt from what he said but I wasn't going to show it. I would look mad instead of upset. No way would I show weakness.

Shoot. Liz was right. I put my palm on my forehead and my other hand on my hip. I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. Knowing it was Zach letting me know he was kidding and was here for me; I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Zach asked pulling me even closer.

I felt like I was crumbling to pieces but the tighter Zach held me I felt like he was pulling me together. I felt whole instead of crushed when he held me like this.

"I'm scared. I'm afraid something will happen and pull us apart. I figure if I don't get too close then it won't hurt so much." I said into his neck, my voice cracking.

"What are you afraid of that will pull us apart?" Zach asked knowing there was more to it than the involvement of our jobs.

"Let's talk about this later." I said trying to get out of this conversation.

"Ok, at the cabin." He said releasing me.

"I'm going to use the restroom." I said trying to get away.

"Cam." Zach said.

I turned around reluctantly.

"Don't run out on me." I could hear the warning in his voice.

So I guess climbing out the window was not an option. I continued to the bathroom before I started crying at how much everyone is started to read me too well….

Macey POV

I was nervous. Cam, Bex, Zach and Grant stayed at the hospital with me despite my protests. We were now driving back to the cabin. Where Nick was.

I didn't know what I would say to him. I barely slept at all at the hospital. As much I wanted to blame it on the pain from my head injury or the uncomfortable hospital bed I knew it wouldn't be true.

I wanted Nick. The idea of going through the rest of my life without him had me sick to my stomach. I wanted to just crawl into a fetal position and cry my eyes out. I needed to get him back, but I didn't know how he would react.

We pulled up to the cabin right when Nick burst through the door carrying his bags. My heart dropped to my stomach and I couldn't breath.

Nick was leaving. NO! I won't let him! He can't leave me!

Before we were at a complete stop I burst out of the car. Nick had just put his stuff in the trunk of the other car.

"Where are you going?" I said. I cringed at how desperate I sounded. Hell, I don't care as long as he stays.

"I have another mission." Nick said crossly.

"I thought there were problems at the office." I said. I noticed that everyone was now inside giving us privacy.

"I already have the information I need so I'm not going to Roseville." He said unlocking the driver's side door.

"Nick, wait!" I said. _It's now or never, Macey. Come on, you can do this! Just spill your heart out!_

"What, Macey? I really have to go." Nick said crossing his arms.

"I—I love you! I can't bare to live without you! I can't breath just thinking about not having you in my life. I feel like my heart is being cut out of my chest when I think about not ever kissing those amazing lips or touching your heartbreakingly gorgeous muscles that leave me weak in the knees! Please don't leave me, Nick! I really think we belong together and if we could just get past these issues I think we could be happy forever! Now, if you don't say something I don't think I'll be able to stop—."

"Say it again." Nick said uncrossing his arms and walking towards me slowly like a predator stalking it's prey.

"That whole speech?" I think I remember saying something about his amazing muscles and lips?

"No, just the first part." Nick said.

"I love you, Nick and I can't—don't want to live without you." I said.

He pulled me into his arms kissing me. He took my breath away and picked me up into his arms. He set me on the trunk of the car. My legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands were in my hair and on my face. I was in complete bliss.

"You didn't think I would really leave you, did you?" Nick said pulling away to smile at me.

"You—you—you were bluffing?" I spluttered.

"The bags are empty, Mace. I love you and I would never leave without a much better fight." Nick said.

"You asshole." I said before grabbing the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss.

Zach POV

As soon as we got into the house Cam started for the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her against me.

"Where do you think you are going, Gallagher Girl?" I said into her ear making her shiver.

"To get food?" she said confused as to why I stopped her.

"I believe we have something to talk about." I said turning her around and putting my index finger under her chin making her look up at me.

"I don't believe we do." She said trying to get out of it.

"Nice try." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs to our room.

Did she really think I would forget?

When we were finally in the room I sat her down on the bed and stood in front of her.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"You know with our jobs things could go very bad and we could lose each other." She said. Unfortunately for her I knew that wasn't why she was scared because we all feared that and learned to get over that fact.

"We can sit here all night. We won't leave this room until you tell me the real reason." I said.

"That is the real reason!" she lied.

"Bullshit! I want to know and I want to know now!" I said about to kiss it out of here. I had just grabbed her face when she pulled out of my reach. What is wrong with her? I can't stand not knowing what she's thinking!

Cammie POV

"Bullshit! I want to know and I want to know now!"

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"I will touch you _whenever_ and _however_ the hell I want!" he snapped back grabbing the tops of my arms so I couldn't storm out.

"You are _such _a bastard!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"And you're a bitch! Now why the hell are you scared, Cameron?"

"Do not ever talk to me like that again, Zachary! Or I swear to god I will—!"

"Don't threaten me, Cam. It's a mistake you will regret extremely." He said taking my hands and restraining them in both of his.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am a Gallagher Girl and I am not scared of you, Zachary! You think you can tell me what to do and just say if I don't listen I'll regret it? Think again, honey. It's not gonna happen." I said in a deadly calm whisper.

"Oh I know you're a Gallagher Girl, but remember this: I am a Blackthorne Boy. We were taught to be assassins, so I hate to break it to you, sweetheart but I'm pretty sure I outmatch you." He said holding me tighter and pulling me closer to his body.

"You were taught to kill. You won't kill me. I have survivor and fighting instincts you can't imagine. You think you know everything about me, Zach? I haven't fought my hardest around you so you have no clue. The exchange at Gallagher was a long time ago and my skills increased like you wouldn't imagine. So if you think you outmatch me think again." I said defiant.

"My strength outmatches you. That's common fact. Guys have a greater capacity for muscle." Zach said holding me tighter against his chest. I could feel his abs and they were really starting to distract me.

"Put my mind against yours and I think we both know who will win. Girls are smarter than guys. Zach, while you were learning the best ways to kill someone I was learning techniques to get out of situations."

"You don't think we weren't?"

"It's not the same. Gallagher Girls focused on getting the job done and getting out alive, not get the information you need then kill them." I said not moving to get out of his grasp. I knew he was stronger so struggling will only make him tighten his grip and make escaping nearly impossible. If he just lets up on my wrists a little I can have him down in 2 seconds flat.

"Think what you want, Cam. This isn't why we're here. I want to know why your scared. What is keeping you from excepting that I love you and I'll always be here?" Zach said holding me closer to his body to demonstrate what he means.

"What if there isn't anything you can do to change it? What if telling you doesn't do any good?" I said.

"Check my name, sweetheart. I always make everything Goode." He smirked.

I finally got my opening. Zach got cocky and released a little pressure on my hands and wrists. I moved so fast he didn't see me coming. I moved my leg up and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I maneuvered out of the way and was out the door when he hit the floor with a loud thud.

I burst down the stairs to come face to face with Grant and Bex.

"Hey, guys! I'm starving so I think I'll go get us some food!" I said fake cheerily.

"What was that noise up there? Sounded like someone fell." Bex said raising her eyebrows with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really?" I said playing dumb.

"Yeah. First we heard arguing then low evil whispers, but then we heard this thud and knew it wasn't going to be pretty when Zach catches up to you." Grant said in the same stance as Bex.

"Who said Zach was the source of the thud?" I said trying to walk around them before Zach came down which would be _really_ soon but I failed miserably.

"His face." Grant said as I heard thudding from the stairs. I pushed Bex trying to get away but Nick and Macey had just come in and were right behind her. Zach, of course, caught me. He picked me up around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"You are in _so_ much trouble." Zach said.

"Zachary! You better put me down this instant!"

"Is that _another_ threat, Cameron? You are just making this _so _much worse on yourself." Zach said holding down my legs so I couldn't kick.

"Put me down!" I said hitting his back.

"Cam!" Zach said in such a warning voice I knew I was going to wish I was dead.

_Shit!_

**What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line?**

**I tried adding more Zammie but I really had to fix Macey and Nick's conflict first. The next chapter will be filled with Zammie I promise! Sorry again for taking so long! Please check out some of my other stories! I even started a Twilight Fanfic and I'm not so sure about it! Also, I would enjoy hearing mutant baby peacock's idea for the story! Ha ha!**

**Review!**


	18. AN sorry!

Alright, you guys this is what happened: See I was writing chapters for the Gang is Back and Kisses, Pranks & True Loves. I wanted to get the chapters done before I left for vacation and it was coming along great but the day before I was leaving and finishing up the chapters my computer crashed. I lost everything. I was even writing my own book and it's gone too. I just got back today from my cruise and I will try writing as fast as I can but I have to restart the chapter so I don't know how long it will take. I am so sorry for the wait guys but I need your patience. Sorry this isn't the chapter you all wanted but I wanted to explain what happened so you can all stop freaking.


	19. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry! Terrible writers block. I barely get to use the computer either so that makes it even harder to write. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Hard2getchameleon- I am using your ideas because they are just amazing. More of it will come in the next chapter though. I really wanted to get this out because it's been such a long time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

**Chapter 17**

Cammie POV

Zach proceeded up the stairs and into our room. I would never admit this out loud, but I was scared. Zach can play dirty. He doesn't put up with my shit. Most of the time it's a good thing, but right now it sucked.

He set me on the floor and took possession of my mouth. He took advantage of my gasp of shock and entered my mouth. My hands were useless lumps on his chest.

It didn't take long for my hands to make fists in his shirt pulling him closer. His hands were on my ass squeezing it and holding me against his _very _well-sculpted body.

"I think I know what this is about," Zach said pulling his head away but not losing any other contact with me.

"It's nothing," I said kissing his neck trying to distract him.

"You think I'll leave. Trade you in for a blonde with bigger tits," Zach said in a clear voice. This was a little frustrating to me since he could make me lose control so easily and this wasn't even putting a dent in his control.

I stopped kissing his neck, "What the hell?" He was dead on, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Come on! You broke up with me for supposedly flirting why wouldn't that still be your fear now?" Zach said holding me tighter when I started to step away.

"That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's really not. You need to just admit it. We can work this out, Gallagher Girl," Zach said kissing my neck. I all but crumbled. What the hell! How does he do that?

He nipped my earlobe. "Say it," he crooned.

"I have no reason to believe you wouldn't!" I gasped out. I winced at my weakness. Why couldn't I just shut up? I don't have to tell him anything and here I am! Ugh!

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong my little, vixen. I have done nothing but prove that I won't leave you. I put up with your shit and you just need to accept that I'm not leaving. I am here for the long haul, and there is nothing you can do to push me away. Things will be so much easier once you accept this fact," he said grabbing my hips and setting me atop his growing erection.

"Want to bet?" I said twisting away. It took all my willpower for that one move. I had to get back in control! What is he doing to me?

Once I escaped his arms I roundhouse kicked him. Unfortunately, he blocked it and swung his leg across the floor trying to knock my legs out from under me. My mind was finally clearing and I was able to fight him, but we weren't really getting anywhere.

He would throw a punch, I would block it. I would attempt a kick, he would block it.

Then, I lost my footing. I was doing another roundhouse kick and stepped on a hanger and stumbled two steps back.

Zach was on me like white on rice.

I was hand-cuffed to the four-poster bed in seconds.

"Zach! Let me go! What are you doing?" I said struggling to get out of the fuzzy, steal grips.

"Making sure you don't think you can get away with almost doing permanent damage to very valuable body parts, and make sure you understand that you aren't getting rid of me that easily," Zach said.

"So naturally I have to be tied to the bed?" I said confused.

"This is called bondage, sweetheart. Don't worry I'll have you screaming my name in no time. Unfortunately, you will be sore tomorrow," Zach said.

"You wouldn't believe my stamina it would take a lot for me to be sore, honey. It's no thanks to you either," I said smug. Take that! He doesn't have to know he's the only one I've ever had sex with. I may have lost my virginity to him senior year after graduation but that doesn't mean I couldn't have had sex with anyone else.

"Really? Bex and Macey told me you haven't been with anyone else and there is no way you would lie to them," he said taking a knife out.

"What the hell are you going to do with that knife?" I said trying to change the subject. He knew I wasn't with anyone else but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

"Cutting your clothes off," he said coming towards me.

"Macey will kill you," I said desperately trying to get out of the bonds.

"Like she's going to ever let you wear these again. She will insist on something new and you know it," he said smirking as if to say he knew I was changing the subject.

"I hate you, you know!" I said furious as he cut off my clothes. He revealed my lacy black bra and matching panties with a satisfied look.

His gaze burned into me, branding me as his. The smug, possessive bastard!

I squirmed under his gaze trying desperately to cover myself, but giving up when the bonds pulled painfully. Damn him!

"This is what is going to happen, Gallagher Girl," Zach said going in between my very vulnerable legs. He stroked my folds and my traitorous body responded. My nipples hardened to perky peaks and I became embarrassingly wet.

"I am going to tease you until you beg me mercilessly to make you come. I will keep going until I am satisfied you realize that there are consequences to your actions. You will tell me you will never hit me in the balls again. Then I will make violent, passionate love to you and if you're lucky I will untie the bonds," he said thrusting a finger deep inside me.

I was already writhing beneath him. When he added another finger my hips shot off the bed about an inch. Zach grasped my hips and pushed them down holding them in place.

Right before I had my earth-shattering orgasm he pulled his fingers out, making me whimper. He kissed up my body leaving a burning heat in his wake up to my breasts.

He started fondling them and I bit back a groan. He nipped, sucked and tugged relentlessly.

I was so far gone I gave in. "Please, Zach…_oh god_...make me come!" I blushed at my outburst.

Zach smirked and worked back down to my sex. He kissed my clit, shooting my hips off the bed again along with a whimper of total abandonment.

"Told you I would make you beg," he said thrusting a finger into me. I was on the edge and I felt my pussy ripple around his finger. He added another and hit my g-spot I came so hard I saw stars.

Zach mercilessly added another finger stretching me as I continued through my orgasm. I was gasping for air.

"You look so vulnerable. I can see all your emotions in your eyes—for once. I've never seen what you're really feeling," Zach said looking right through me to my soul.

"Bullshit! Every time you kiss me senseless or make love to me I can't even think about shielding my emotions," I gasped when he took my left breast into the wet cavern of his mouth.

"I can control you. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of that. I know it drives you nuts," Zach whispered in my ear, making me shiver, right before he kissed me. I made a sound of protest that turned into a plea.

"This is going to be a long night, Gallagher Girl," Zach said sliding his jeans off so he could make violent, passionate love to me.

I think it's safe to say I promised to never do injury to his balls but really you can't trust a Gallagher Girl's promise. ;)

Page break

I woke up in Zach's arms. My arms, legs and….other parts of my body were so sore I almost groaned. Almost.

I looked at a text on my phone and saw it was from Solomon.

_Call me. Immediately!_

Shit! I went outside and called him. It was 6 am and nobody would be up anytime soon.

"Ms. Morgan," he answered.

"What's the problem?" I asked in my all business voice.

"The C.O.C has found your location. I need you to find a place to go. My computer isn't safe. My phone will only stay off the grid for a little longer. I've been switching phones frequently but with everything going on here it's been difficult to not leak information," he said in an urgent voice.

"How long do we have?" I said barely succeeding in not letting my fear show in my voice.

"3 days. And, Ms. Morgan, it is very important that the rest of your team is in the dark about where you are going and what's next. It's up to you to set everything up. This will make sure information won't leak out. With all of you using devices at once it may lead to the C.O.C getting better coordinates. Right now they only know the general area," Solomon said.

"So you want me to keep where we are going a secret from everyone?" I asked.

"Well, you can get help just keep the information you give brief. You have no clue where bugs could be and if they detect anything suspicious they will attack and right now you are much outnumbered. This has to be done precise and with as few electronics as possible," Solomon said.

"Alright, I'm on it," I said hanging up the phone.

My breaths came in short gasps. I was scared shitless. If I fuck this up shit will really hit the fan. They can know nothing about this.

I went in and did a brief search. I found what I wanted and we had exactly 3 days before we had to be there.

I got dressed quickly and it was 7 when I left. I would get everything we would need and be back by 5 tonight. I have to get dinner for them without calling for takeout. Then I would get the tickets ids and everything we needed.

I wrote a note on a scratch piece of paper.

_Don't do anything stupid. No electronics at all! Unplug the phone. I know Liz and Jonas are freaking out knowing they can't use anything but it's important you don't do ANYTHING! I'll be back at 5 pm. Do not freak and stay hidden._

_-Cam_

**What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Sorry it took so long I feel terrible and this chapter isn't really all that great but I'm getting back into this after a relaxing vacation and I decided to quit softball so things are hectic. Review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**I'm sure you hate me. I hate me. Truth is I've been close to tears since school has started. Writing has just not been a priority. I took really hard classes and I don't know if I can handle them. I turn 15 in a week and I haven't even finished my online driver's ed. At this point I really don't care. I have a D in one of my classes and I have never had a D so things haven't been good. Sorry about the wait I just have had a lot on my plate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

**Chapter 18**

Cammie POV

I went to American Eagle, Ambercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Forever 21, Wet Seal, Vans, Tilly's, Sephora, Bath and Body Works, Journeys, and Pac Sun. In the end I bought 60 sundresses, 24 pairs of jeans for the guys, makeup, lip gloss, brushes, lotion, summer jewelry, perfume/cologne, 80 pairs of shoes, 54 shorts for the guys, 20 swim suits. I made 6 trips to the car. Where we were going we would need plenty of clothes.

I left the mall at 2 pm. I went to WalMart to get the rest of the stuff we would need. I got manila folders, a white board, copy paper, food for dinner, medicine (just in case), etc.

I went to a cosmetics store and got hair dye, and tanning lotion (Liz has something to enhance it) and skin lightener.

Finally, I went to an eye doctor's office and bought colored contacts for each of us.

During this time I thought a lot about my relationship with Zach. He has too much control. It is time to show him that that isn't going to fly with me. I came up with a plan. This would occur tomorrow.

It was 5:19 by the time I pulled up to the cabin.

I walked in and heard yelling. I dropped the bags on the floor. I walked into the family room and saw everyone arguing and fighting. I walked over to Macey and Zach who were currently arguing. I flipped both of them.

This was the first time they noticed I had walked into the room. As I had hoped the room got really quiet.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled.

"Where the fuck were you?" Zach yelled getting off the floor, his eyes clouded with worry.

"I was out getting shit for when we leave in 3 fucking days, asshat!" I screamed completely losing my temper.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Cam? Jonas and Liz practically had a heart attack when you said no electronics," Bex said.

"The C.O.C knows the general area of where we are. We have 3 days to get out of here. I have to take care of everything because the CIA office is a screwed up mess. Nobody else can take care of anything except me. Solomon—," I was interrupted.

"Director," Macey sung.

"I don't care! He doesn't want to take the chance of anyone finding us so he put me in charge to take care of everything. Now, Jason and Lance go get the bags out of the car. Macey when they get back you and Nick are to pack everything in those bags. Leave everything we got for this mission here. Yes, Macey, everything. Bex and Grant, you two are packing all the weapons. Liz and Jonas, pack the bugs, trackers, etc. Zach you will make dinner," I said.

They all stood and stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"GO!" I said annoyed.

Jason and Lance ran outside to get the bags.

"I guess I'll call for takeout," Zach said.

"No, you make whatever the hell I bought at the store! No phones!" I yelled.

"Calm down, babe," Zach said trying to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't you dare tell me to call down! We could get killed! Get the job done! I have a lot on my plate! All I ask is for you all to follow some simple directions!" I yelled walking away from him.

"I want all phones and laptops on the coffee table in 3 minutes." I said through clenched teeth. Everyone actually listened but gave me worried looks. I narrowed my eyes and they got back to work.

I started working on covers until I heard a crash in the kitchen. I groaned and went to the kitchen to see what Zach broke.

"What did you do?" I asked walking in to see Ragu sauce blown up all over.

"I kind of—well—um…" Zach said looking at the floor.

"I'll make dinner. Go help someone," I sighed.

"I'll help you. First, by sharing some of the responsibility for this mission, you know, like when Solomon told us at the beginning we were supposed to be co-leaders," Zach said determined.

"Zach, go help Bex and Grant. I got this. I don't need your help. I don't need you to face the guilt I will if someone gets hurt. It's the way it is. Just let me take care of this. If Solomon wanted you to lead this then he would have called you," I said gently.

"Cam—," he started.

"I need you to let me do this," I said turning to the stove.

I heard him walk out with a sigh. I knew he hadn't given up yet, though.

I put the noodles in water and over the stove to boil. I started to cook the meat balls. I mixed the Ragu, noodles and meatballs and dinner was done.

"Dinner!" I yelled.

Everyone was in the room in seconds. I left them without eating. I sat at the computer starting our covers so I could start the passports and other ids.

"You aren't going to eat, Cammie?" Liz asked coming out of the kitchen to talk to me. Instead of looking surprised she had a look I couldn't quite identify.

"I need to get this done it will save all of our lives. I would really appreciate it if you could tell everyone I need to be left alone until we leave. It's the only way I can concentrate and make sure we survive," I said in a firm but gentle voice.

"Alright, but if you need help make sure you tell us," Liz said in a voice I couldn't quite place.

"I will. Thanks Liz," I said smiling on the outside. Inside I was thinking _what is she planning?_

For once my friends and family respected my wishes for the moment. I knew they never stopped worrying though.

Zach POV

After Liz told us what Gallagher Girl said we didn't know what to make of it.

"Maybe we should just do what she says. I mean Cam is like the best spy ever. If she says this is what needs to be done maybe we should trust her and do what she says," Bex said.

"I agree. Cam always gets us out of stuff. I mean sure we couldn't do it if we didn't each have our skills that she uses in her plans but she puts it all together," Macey said.

"This is crazy! She's just a kid! There is no way she can do this all by herself!" Lance said.

"She shouldn't have to either. Not many spies can do that," Jason shaking their heads.

That's when Macey and Bex blew up.

"Get off your fucking high horse!" Macey said at the same time Bex said, "You have got to be bloody kidding me!"

"Guys Cam has found and destroyed 50 of the C.O.C headquarters," Liz said wrapping her arms around herself as if she was cold.

"What?" Jason and Lance said collapsing onto the bed. We were all gathered in Bex and Grant's room. Cam moved to the kitchen table after we cleaned everything up.

"She's not your baby sister anymore! She is a spy!" Bex yelled.

"And a damn good one!" Grant grumbled. He has always thought of Gallagher Girl as the little sister he never had.

"As Cammie got older Headmistress Morgan started leaning on her unconsciously. I'm not even sure if Cam noticed a difference she just did what she was supposed to. Or what she thought she was supposed to. Cammie became her rock. She's strong and not just physically," Bex said in awe of how her best friend could handle things.

"She's taken care of everybody, putting everyone else before herself. She acts like more of a mother to me than my own. Cam always has," Macey said.

"She takes care of me like my parents never could. They don't know about my real job. Even though we haven't seen her in forever I know she always had people watching over us. If we would have been in trouble you can bet she would have been there so fast not even our partners could blink," Liz said.

It was clear her best friends thought the world of her. She thought the world of them. There was no way she would allow anyone to help. It actually could be worse if we forced her to let us help. She'll be checking everyone's work and won't get sleep either way.

"She won't let us help. Arguing with her will cause her more stress. I say as soon as we are out of here and safe wherever she says it's safe, we force her into taking it easy. We show her we can handle things just fine. Until then, we do whatever she says," I said running frustrated fingers through my hair.

Everyone looked at me like I had lost my mind, but everyone stayed silent. Eventually, they all came to the same conclusion as me—except her brothers.

"I will not take orders from my little sister," Lance said getting up to pace.

"That's really what this is about isn't it?" Macey asked, although, we knew it wasn't a question.

"You better not get us killed. Listen to your sister you, bloody idiots," Bex said without waiting for Lance to reply. Jason was sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

All the girls walked out. We followed leaving the brothers in the room.

Cammie POV

I had gotten the covers done. That was the easy part. Now I needed to get the passports and IDs.

Covers:

Cameron Morgan's Cover:

Name: Aly Brookes

Look: Hair- auburn, long

Eyes- Green

Clothes- blacks, grays, dark purple, red, navy blue, other dark colors

Makeup- smoky black and gray eye shadow, black bottom liner, black mascara, a little blush.

Skin- Fair skin.

From: New York

Personality: Quiet, polite, sarcastic with people she's close to, doesn't put up with stuff, adventurous, hates bullshit, devious mind

Relationships: friends (the girls) met in boarding school (Emma Willard School)

Brothers: Daniel Brookes, Noah Brookes

Boys- each girl meets boyfriend in college

Boyfriend- Landon Lewis (Zach)

Reason on cruise: Spring break! On break from college, Berkeley college in NY. You are going for a creative writing degree.

Zachary Goode's Cover:

Name: Landon Lewis

Look: Hair- tousled jet black hair, medium length, little stubble facial hair

Eyes- ice blue

Clothes- Blacks, grays, blues

Skin- Medium tanned

From: Washington

Personality: Cocky, don't put up with a lot, impatient, jealous type, smirks (a lot), mysterious, loves girlfriend more than anything, teases girlfriend

Relationships: Friends- (guys) met at public school

Girlfriend- Aly Brookes (Cammie)

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to Berkeley College for business degree.

Rebecca Baxter's Cover:

Name: Stella James

Look: Hair- curly, dark brown, long

Eyes- Hazel

Clothes- any color

Makeup- Differs with outfit

Skin- milk chocolate

From: New Jersey

Personality: Loves attention, takes charge, outgoing, fun, adventurous

Relationships: Friends- (girls) met at boarding school (Emma Willard School)

Boyfriend- Mason Cox (Grant).

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to University of Memphis. Drama major.

Grant Newman's Cover:

Name: Mason Cox

Look: Hair- Dark Brown, medium length

Eyes- Brown

Clothes- Dark colors

Skin- Medium, dark skinned

From: Washington

Personality: Jealous type, tough guy, looks after everyone, confident

Relationships: Friends- (guys) met at public school

Girlfriend- Stella James (Bex)

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to University of Memphis. Communication degree, major in advertising

Macey McHenry's Cover:

Name: Zoey Cohen

Look: Hair- Black, closely cropped, short

Eyes- ice blue

Clothes- Dark colors, red, blues, pinks

Makeup- Smoky black eye shadow, black top and bottom liner, black mascara, light blush

Skin- very fair

From: North Dakota

Personality: Fashionista, loves attention, a little snobby, rich, and devious

Relationships: Friends- (girls) met at boarding school (Emma Willard School)

Boyfriend- Blake Ward (Nick).

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to Dermal Science International with Anesthetic major

Nick Cross' Cover:

Name: Blake Ward

Look: Hair- dark brown, tousled

Eyes- blue/green

Clothes- Dark colors

Skin- Medium, dark skinned

From: Washington

Personality: Cocky, doesn't put up with a lot, impatient, jealous type, protective

Relationships: Friends- (guys) met at public school

Girlfriend- Zoey Cohen (Macey)

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to Dermal Science International with Anesthetic major

Elizabeth Sutton's Cover:

Name: Chloe Ames

Look: Hair- blonde, curly

Eyes- sapphire blue

Clothes- Light colors

Makeup- Light pink eye shadow, brown bottom liner, a little mascara, some blush

Skin- Fair skin

From: Alabama

Personality: Bookworm, smart, caring, klutzy, helpful, does her best

Relationships: Friends- (girls) met at boarding school (Emma Willard School)

Boyfriend- Connor Klein (Jonas)

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to Harvard Medical School.

Jonas Kane's Cover:

Name: Connor Klein

Look: Hair- Dirty blonde, short

Eyes- blue

Clothes- Dark colored

Skin- Fair

From: Washington

Personality: Bookworm, trusting, loyal, competitive

Relationships: Friends- (guys) met at public school

Girlfriend- Chloe Ames (Liz)

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Goes to Harvard Medical School.

Jason Morgan's Cover:

Name: Daniel Brookes

Look: Hair- brown, short

Eyes- green

Clothes- Dark colored

Skin- Fair

From: New York

Personality: Big bro attitude, annoying, tough

Relationships: Sister: Aly Brookes

Brother: Noah Brookes

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Bugging sister! No college.

Lance Morgan's Cover:

Name: Noah Brookes

Look: Hair- brown, buzz cut

Eyes- Hazel

Clothes- Dark colored

Skin- Fair

From: New York

Personality: Big bro attitude, annoying, tough

Relationships: Sister: Aly Brookes

Brother: Daniel Brookes

Reason on cruise: Spring break! Bugging sister! No college.

**Sorry the grammar might suck but I just really wanted to get something out to you guys. Sorry again for the wait. Hope you like the chapter. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Enjoy! Sorry! My flash drive got a virus….. I lost a bunch of homework and everything, but no worries I finally got my own computer so everything is back up on here!**

**Chapter 19**

Zach POV

I woke up to find Cammie out of bed. It was 3 in the morning and she was still downstairs working.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Cam asleep over her laptop. I picked her up and shut the computer.

She cuddled into my chest until she realized what was happening.

"Put me down…I still have stuff to do…." She said squirming.

"Cam, you need sleep," I said determined.

"If you don't put me down I will just come back down once you fall asleep," she said looking me straight in the eye. I knew she would do whatever she had to in order to get everything done on her own in a few days.

I sighed, but I set her down nevertheless. She went down the stairs and continued.

This was getting old fast…

Cammie POV

Once I was positive Zach was asleep I ventured through the soundproof passageways and found the one that led into our room through our closet. There was a small room in between the two halls. It would work for what I had in mind. I put tall thick candles all around. I sprinkled rose petals around the floor and the romantic setting was perfect. I placed a single chair in the middle of the room with handcuffs strategically placed out of site, but still connected to the arms and front legs. He was in for a surprise….

(Break)

I woke up with my head on the table next to the computer. I groaned at the stiffness in my neck. I finished everything on the computer though. I just had to check over everyone else's work and make sure we stayed safe until we could board a jet and go where we need to.

I decided to show Zach who was in charge at about 1. I put everything in a bag that wouldn't leave my shoulder once we left.

Once that was taken care of I worked out for 2 hours. I made breakfast for everyone. I wasn't hungry, so I told them it was ready and I got the computer out to check if our jet was still scheduled for tomorrow night.

I took a shower and double checked things again. Finally, I decided I had waited long enough.

I changed into a silky black robe with only lacy undergarments underneath. I entered the room and saw Zach doing paperwork for the mission. My eyes narrowed, but I let it go since he wouldn't be able to do it once I was through.

I came up behind him and kissed his neck.

"Zachy….." I said in a seductive voice.

"Zachy? Come on, Gallagher Girl, I thought you could do better than that." He set the paperwork down and turned the spinning chair around to face me.

His eyes practically fell out of his head. I took his hand and pulled him up. The robe was open and he could see the slope of my breasts the bra didn't cover. The barely there bikini panties left almost nothing to the imagination.

He followed like a drooling puppy. I led him into the closet. He raised his eyebrows, but followed anyways.

When he saw the room he pulled me back against his chest. I could feel his erection against the small of my back.

"What are you planning?" He started nibbling my earlobe. I held back a whimper. I had to stay in control. It was the only way…..

"Wanna take a seat and find out?" I said in a suggestive voice.

He sat on the chair. He pulled me on his lap and I started kissing him. Slowly I trapped both his hands in the handcuffs. He froze and pulled at the handcuffs.

He cursed. I had an evil smile. I leaned down and cuffed his ankles.

"What the fuck?" He started to thrash in the chair.

"Payback's a bitch, huh, _Zachy_?"

"What are you doing?" he said furiously.

"Nothing," I said picking up a knife from the floor behind some candles.

His eyes widened in fear.

"Come on, Zach! Do you really think I'm going to cut you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe…." He said suspiciously looking at the knife.

I rolled my eyes and started cutting of his clothes.

"I don't know whether to be excited or worried at what you're planning," he said.

I didn't answer.

Once that was out of the way I looked at the sexy spy I had tied to a chair. I giggled knowing in about 10 minutes he was going to be one pissed off, sexy spy.

His raised an eyebrow. I widened his thighs and sat between them. I kissed his erect cock and I felt him shudder. This would be a cinch.

I pulled him all the way into my mouth and he groaned. His hips lifted to thrust into my mouth. I let him. I continued the torture and when his eyes started to glaze over I left him go with a pop. He was shaking.

I almost felt bad for what I did next but I knew there was no way I could back out. It was time to take some control. I was done with him being in charge 24/7. His ego needed to be knocked down a notch.

I got up and headed for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zach's voice was thick with arousal and anger at me stopping.

"To make lunch," I said smiling.

"And you're leaving me like this?" I knew he didn't mean the handcuffs. His cock was so hard it was bruise purple.

"Yup." I blew out the candles and turned on a lantern I had brought up so he would have some light without the place catching fire. I walked out of the room without a second glance.

I could hear his faint yells from the bedroom. I didn't bother shutting the door to the passageway or the closet. I changed into sweats and went down the stairs.

What I found pissed me off so much it took all my strength not to hit someone.

Bex POV

I came up from working out to see Lance and Jason watching TV.

Cam came down the stairs and I knew shit was about to hit the fan and it wouldn't be pretty.

I was pretty bloody excited for her to put them in their place though….

"What the hell are you two doing?" she said in a barely controlled voice.

I bit my lip.

"Baking a cake. What does it look like we're doing?" Lance said doing the famous Morgan eye roll.

I could see Cam's mouth smarting. Fire flashed in her hazel eyes. She was going to bloody blow.

"Why the _fuck _aren't you training?" she practically screeched.

"Because we don't want to…" Jason said in a 'duh' voice.

"Get your asses in the basement and start training before I kick them down there!" she yelled.

She was pissed. I was actually afraid. I've seen Cammie completely lose it and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I think you need a reality check, sis. We don't take orders from you," Jason said.

She stalked to the TV and threw it on the ground. It crashed to the floor and everyone came running in while the Morgan siblings started screaming at each other.

"Do you think this is some joke? You just got away from the COC! Get down there and train!"

"You just broke a flat screen TV! Are you insane?" Lance said looking at the TV as if it was his prize possession. I rolled my eyes.

"Solomon was way too easy on your asses! If you went through half of what I did you never would have been caught or been there as long as you were!"

"We're great spies!" Jason cried. 

"No! You're careless and one day you'll be killed because of it. Well, it won't be on my mission! I am in charge! Get down there now! Have Grant and Nick train you! I don't want any fucking arguments!"

"We don't have to listen to you! We are not careless! Last time I checked we were older!" Lance said.

"You sure as hell don't act like it!"

"We're four times the spy you are!" Lance said.

"Fine. If I kick both your asses you do what I say the rest of the mission. If you guys win do whatever the fuck you want."

"2 guys against a girl? I don't think that's smart, Cammie." Jason scoffed.

"I don't know why you're arguing. You have better odds and you can put me in my place." She was looking at her nails and we were all real quiet.

"Fine. What are the rules?" Lance said getting in her face.

Cam looked him straight in the eye and said, "Last one standing wins. Whoever is down for 5 seconds is out. If one of you wins you both win. If one falls but the other gets me down for 5 seconds you both win. Anything goes."

"Let's do this," Jason and Lance said.

They charged at her. She rolled to the ground and stood on the other side. She wore them out by dodging their hard blows and landing soft blows to pressure points. It didn't do much to them but she was slowing wearing them down. All of a sudden they tried sandwiching her between them. She jumped up and kicked both of them in the balls. They hit the ground groaning, hands over their groins. She walked away from the shaking her head.

"Train them as hard as possible. If they complain work them more," she told Nick and Grant.

I looked at her face and I could see the bags under her bloodshot eyes. She couldn't have slept more than a few hours in the last 3 days. I sent Macey a worried look. She looked at me and bit her lip.

Liz came to stand between us and she had a worried look on her face as well.

We were all scared to lose our best friend. I had one question that I was afraid to ask…..where was Zach?

Zach POV

Something was going on downstairs. I was yelling but nobody had come in the 2 hours I was up here.

"She is going to go insane. We have to do something….." I heard a faint voice say. It was Liz!

"She's actually scaring me…" Bex said sounding shocked at the thought of being afraid of something.

"She's exhausted…" Macey said.

I did not want them to find me this way. I would rather wait 5 more hours and wait for Cam to get me out.

"Let's get that bag Cam has. I paid 100 bucks for it. I don't care what she's says we aren't leaving it," Macey said.

"What's that opening in the closet?" Bex said.

"Probably a passage way. Should we look inside?" Macey asked.

"There could be something interesting in there…." Bex said.

"What if Cam has something private in there, you guys?" Liz said.

_Something very private is up here!_

"More the reason to go in." I heard steps coming up the small stair case that leads into the room.

"Well, well, well Zachary…. Looks like you're in quite a pickle," Macey said with her hands on her hips as she came up.

"Wow, Cam has definitely got her backbone back…This is bloody brilliant!" Bex said laughing.

Liz just stood there with her mouth open and blushing.

_Cam is so dead._

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review! Sorry I took so long. I had some complications. I was going to make it longer but I thought this was an interesting ending place.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Enjoy! I wasn't going to update until after I took finals which is this week, but I am home sick today so I thought I would update every story I could!**

**Chapter 20**

Zach POV

"So let me get this straight, Cam tied you to this chair for payback?" Macey said standing in front of me without any mortification at this situation at all. Typical.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. She had repeated the question 7 times already.

"Wow."

"Make yourself useful and get the keys," I said annoyed we were still going over this.

"Are you kidding? No way in hell!" she scoffed.

"Heartless shrew."

"Immature scumbag."

"Skank."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Son of a bitch."

"Creative."

"I try. Insulting your mother with you brings me ten times the amount of joy," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Bex had to be escorted out. She couldn't breathe because of her chuckling.

_Cam is so dead._

_You deserve this you know._

_How?_

_How many times have you put her in impossible situations where she is completely at your mercy?_

_That's beside the point._

_How?_

_She loves the fact she doesn't have to choose._

_Maybe she wants the choice more than the actual love._

_Impossible._

_True. But she still wants the choice. Let her come to you._

_I hate when you're right._

_I'm you, dumbass._

_If Gallagher Girl doesn't let me out soon I really will go insane._

_You are the one talking to yourself._

I sighed out loud. I was going insane. She was freaking me out. What is she doing? How tired is she? What happened downstairs?

Cammie POV

Macey and Bex came down and hugged me tight. Liz was blushing standing in the corner of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

Macey said, "We found your little secret in the passage in your closet. I just want to say that I have never been prouder."

"Nah, I'm sure we've been more proud. This was just bloody brilliant!" Bex said laughing.

I smiled and finished making dinner.

The boys came up from the basement. Jason and Lance we soaked in sweat. I smirked.

"Little too tough for you?" I asked.

Lance glared. "We'll take you down one day, little sis."

"I don't know. I'm starting to get a little respect for her. If it would have been Solomon shouting out drills like these two, I don't know if I could have done it," Jason said looking exhausted.

"It got worse when you guys went MIA," I said.

"Wow, I am so sorry," Jason said shaking his head in astonishment.

"This is why you're my favorite Jase!" I yelled as they walked upstairs.

Jason and Lance groaned.

Grant, Nick, and Jonas sat at the table.

"Where's Zach?" Grant asked.

"He's a little tied up at the moment," Bex said breaking out laughing. Macey soon joined.

I shook my head.

Wow, my sisters' ladies and gentlemen.

Zach POV

I heard footsteps coming up the small staircase.

I cringed until I saw it was Gallagher Girl in tight jeans and a t-shirt.

She was holding a plate full of a sandwich and chips.

"So, Macey and Bex found ya?" she said giggling.

"Yeah. You letting me go?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"Under one condition."

"Damn it!"

"Let me handle this mission."

I opened my mouth, but closed it again.

"Only until we get out of here. That's the best I can do, Gallagher Girl," I said.

"Alright. I'll take it." She moved to unlock me. Once she did I pulled her down and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I said. She was breathing heavily. Her arms were around my neck and her eyes were glazed over.

"Yes. I love you, too," she said.

"I know." I smirked.

She laughed and got up. I followed her down the small stair case into the room.

I put on some sweats. She leafed through the paper work.

She sat down to start going through it. It took all my strength to grab the plate and walk out of the room without saying a word.

We were leaving tomorrow. There was about a 5% chance she would sleep at all tonight with that knowledge.

Our deal was the only thing keeping me from putting something in her drink to make her sleep. Spies lie all the time. The difference was, we loved each other. I couldn't bear to lie to her, and see the devastation when she found out.

It seems ridiculous she would be devastated, but I would be too.

Cammie POV

It was 5 in the morning. We were leaving at 8. I was getting everything together.

I was pacing, because I had already taken care of everything. I was going insane with nothing to do. With all our lives on the line I went through everything 6 times.

I loaded the car, but that only took 10 minutes. I started pacing again.

Zach came down at 5:30. He stood in front of me and clutched my arms to keep me still.

"Calm—." He was cut off by the glass on the windows shattering.

We both got into fighting positions back to back. 5 people in all black advanced in.

I heard everyone clatter down the stairs.

"Zach, get everyone in the car. I'll keep them busy," I whispered.

"You're insane. I am not leaving you," he said vehemently.

"If you don't, our friends could die. Is that what you want? I'll be fine. There are only 5 we've trained to fight double this."

"If you get hurt, I'll be furious," he finally said after 5 seconds. Bex and Grant were already fighting the intruders.

"Just go!" I hissed.

We both ran forward and got the intruders off Bex and Grant. Zach ushered everyone out into the car while I fought.

I roundhouse kicked one, kneed another in the groin, kicked another's ankles. They were getting some pretty good hits on me.

One had a knife and I dodged his hasty swipes. One came behind me and I turned and kicked him. When I turned back around the guy with the switchblade slashed my chest. I hissed at the pain. Zach knocked him down. He was back from getting everyone in the car.

It couldn't have been easy getting them to leave me. Zach's reassurance that he was coming back was most likely the only thing that worked.

Breathing was difficult. The pain shot through me every time I took and let out a breath.

Zach got the last 2 down—I had already gotten the other 3. He swung me into his arms. I felt the sticky, warm blood on my chest seep into his shirt. I cringed at every step.

The pain in my chest was excruciating. It was only a knife! It shouldn't hurt this bad. It wasn't like it was deep. I must be getting soft.

I was seeing black dots in my vision and I fought, but I was pulled unconscious.

Zach POV

She fell unconscious.

"Son of a bitch," I swore.

Jonas and Liz opened the back doors. Nick was in the driver's seat with Macey next to him.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Bex shrieked when she saw Cam's bloody chest.

Through clenched teeth I said, "Asshole had a knife. One came behind her and she couldn't take both out in time."

"It's more than a knife. Cammie doesn't pass out at one swipe of a blade. It couldn't be that deep either. It shouldn't be bleeding that much," Liz said frantically setting up equipment.

"She's right. We have to get out of here. Nick, go pull into the main cabin, we need to check out, so we don't draw more attention to ourselves than we already have," Macey said from the front.

Her eyes were glazed. She was freaked out.

"Where's the bag she's been guarding with her life?" Bex asked. She wasn't look directly at Cam. It was killing her.

My legs were shaking. I knew Gallagher Girl was hurt a lot worse than it looked.

Jason picked it up from the corner.

"How long will the guys inside be knocked out?" He asked.

"They're dead," I spit out, setting Gallagher Girl gingerly on the makeshift bed Liz made.

Before she even hooked Cam up she said, "This doesn't look good, guys. See that white substance oozing out? It isn't normal. That knife was no ordinary knife." She was biting her lip. Liz's eyes looked teary.

Jason and Lance we frozen in the corner, and they couldn't take their devastated eyes off their sister.

Grant's hands were in fists and he looked at our cabin with a murderous look. I knew I had a similar look.

Jonas was wringing his hands in agitation as Liz finished hooking her up to monitor.

Nick was grasping the steering wheel so tight I didn't know how he could drive. He was on the brink of losing control.

We were all close to Cam. She does so much for us and is always looking out for everyone's safety but her own. This was the outcome of her selfless love.

We were all real quiet. Macey and Nick went in to take care of checkout. They were back in 10 minutes. We took off to the helicopter waiting for us about 5 miles into the forest.

In the bag we found exact directions for everything. Jonas and Liz were doing a bunch of tests on Cam. Liz couldn't look at Gallagher Girl without crying, so Jonas had to finish the test while she tested the white substance.

I was freaking out. I sat by her and couldn't bear to look away from her form.

Her forehead was steaming hot and she was squirming. I had to hold her down to stop her struggling form.

Whatever was in her was fighting as hard as she was.

I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. If I lost her wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I never should have left her.

Eventually, Liz sat away from the substance she was studying. We were nearing the place where the helicopter was supposed to pick us up. We still had an hour and 40 minutes.

"Shit!" Liz swore.

We all spun and looked at her.

"Its poison and not the kind where she can be awaken by true loves first kiss. I don't know how to cure this type. It is almost impossible and I only know of one other person who knows how to cure it," she said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Who?" I said in a choked voice.

"Matthew Morgan."

**Dun dun dun! What do you think? Goode? Bad? Review!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! For one of the reviews someone commented that they didn't think it was a fantasy and it was getting off topic. It isn't a fantasy. I'm sorry I wasn't clear when I originally wrote it, but I am a pretty sarcastic person and just thought it was obvious. That was Liz using sarcasm at the end of the chapter. She was saying that the poison wasn't something easily cured and Cammie may not live threw it. Liz was actually bitter! You know things must be bad! Thanks for all the reviews! They really brighten my day! I feel like I haven't expressed how much I really appreciate it! Sorry my updates haven't been so great and frequent. I have had a really hard time coming up with inspiration, but once I forced myself to write that last chapter I feel inclined to finish the story! I know exactly what I want to happen now! Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 21

Cammie POV

My chest was burning. I felt like someone was pressing a hot iron rod against my chest. I could have sworn that I was getting blisters. I had somewhat awakened. I couldn't speak, but I could hear everything.

"Matthew Morgan," Liz said with a sob.

I heard the door slam shut. It had to be Nick going to checkout. Nobody said anything until Nick got back.

"Shit! Are you sure that's what it is?" Macey finally said. She sounded so far away.

"Wait? How do you know our father could fix her?" Lance said clearly not happy about being out of the loop.

"Mr. Morgan found the cure before he left to save one of his fellow colleagues. Unfortunately, he left with the cure on his very last mission before he went MIA. He didn't trust anyone with the cure because if the amount wasn't exact it could kill the patient. It wasn't safe. He planned to make one time used solvents or pills. He needed more research to see if taking the medication orally would even work," Liz said sadly. I could almost see her wringing her hands.

"How do you this, Liz?" Bex asked quietly.

"Cam told me. She was worried about this outcome. She wanted to work with me on it. We were going to until we had to come on this mission."

"Is there anything you can do?" Zach asked clutching my hand. I longed to squeeze his hand in reassurance, but the poison made it so I could even move. My chest hurt like my skin was burning off. I was gasping for breath. I wasn't sure if it was from the heat or the poison coursing through my veins.

"What happens is it clouds the links to the brain. She can't move. What I can do is clean out as much as I can. That will stall the process. She will be able to function for a few days maybe a couple weeks at best. The poison multiplies, though. The only way to fully cure her is to get the cure," Liz said with a heavy sigh.

"We have to find Matthew Morgan. I will not lose her! She is the sister I never had!" Grant said.

"I can't even think about a life without her being my best friend, my sister. I will find Matthew Morgan if I have to die trying," Bex said with a sob.

"There is no question on what needs to be done. We'll follow Cam's directions from the bag, Liz will do what she can, and we will find Matthew Morgan," Macey said tormented.

"I won't lose my sister," Jason and Lance said at the same time. I could have sworn I heard Lance's voice quiver.

"It's ok, Gallagher Girl. We'll do whatever we have to in order to keep you with us. I will not lose you," I felt him kiss my forehead. Dampness hit my cheeks, it was Zach's tears.

My chest tightened, bringing on an unbearable amount of pain. I finally collapsed back into unconsciousness.

Zach POV

Liz was wearing latex gloves and doing everything she could. Cam was under morphine and Liz was cleaning out the gash. Her shirt was off and nobody would look at her. Macey and Bex were close to tears. Liz would have been too, but she was too focused on the job in front of her.

All the guys looked scared out of their minds. Throw us into a brawl of 20 COC agents and we wouldn't blink an eye, but the fear of losing Gallagher Girl? We were petrified.

I couldn't look away from her face. I couldn't lose her. I would find her father if it was the last thing I did.

Liz sat up from cleaning. She looked at Cam's extremely pale face. Lizzie checked her pulse and cringed.

"She needs blood. She lost way too much." She tore her gory gloves off and tossed them in a trash bag.

"I'll do it," everyone said at once.

"That's really sweet guys, but not all of us have the same blood type as her." She turned to Lance and Jason. "It's better if the blood comes from family, too."

"What blood type is she?" Jason asked, anguished at the thought of losing his sister.

"Blood type O-," Liz choked. She was worried. I groaned. If her brothers didn't have type O- we could lose her. None of us had that type blood and Liz being Liz knew this.

"I'm type A+," Jason said groaning.

"I'm type O-," Lance said coming towards Liz holding out his arm like he would do anything just so he wouldn't lose his sister.

"Thank god!" Liz said a smidge of relief flooding her face.

"Lance, you're terrified of needles!" Jason said completely shocked.

"It's Cammie, Jase. If it helps her, I'll do anything," he said with a sob.

We were all shocked at Lance's tough exterior breaking at the thought of losing his sister. My respect for the guy increased.

Liz took the amount needed for Cammie. Lance didn't look away from his sister's pale face.

Nick parked the van in the field where the helicopter was supposed to pick us up.

And we waited.

Cammie POV

I woke to a stinging in my chest. I heard a helicopter in the distance and knew it was our ride to our next hideaway.

I felt strong arms picking me up and I knew it was Zach. He held me to him tight as I felt the whooshing of the helicopter land. I felt him carry me onto the helicopter.

"Where is my god daughter?" I heard a familiar voice yell over the helicopter.

I looked up and saw none other than my Aunt Abby.

"Squirt? Is that you?" she looked completely freaked out. I must not look so hot. It wasn't surprising since I felt like crap.

Liz ran up to her and immediately started explaining while everyone was transferring the luggage to the helicopter.

I was set onto a couch where I tried getting myself to wake up. Zach was smoothing my hair back and I shivered at the pleasant touch of his fingers.

Abby came up to me and muttered sweet words into my ear before she said she had to go fly the helicopter.

It seemed like in no time we were up in the air. Liz came over to check on me.

I was real irritable. I was on my period and my chest was super sore.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked sweetly.

"I feel like I was run over with a truck," I said with a grunt.

She gave me a sad smile and checked my pulse and bandages on my chest.

"What's my diagnosis, doc?" I asked.

"It's that poison, Cammie." Her eyes were wide and her voice rose a few octaves.

"I know," I said looking down. "I heard that in the van. I just couldn't talk."

Liz nodded in understanding.

(Page Break)

It had been an hour and we were all sitting on the helicopter bored.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Macey said with a forced smile. All my friends were freaked out.

"Great plan. Our lives are at stake, and you want to play games," I grumbled tired and in pain from my chest and cramps.

"Lighten up, Cam. Our lives are always at stake. Have some fun for once," Bex snapped with bitterness. I started to get up despite the pain, so I could kick her ass. She was getting up too, obviously sick of my attitude. I couldn't care less at this point. We were both frustrated about the whole mission.

Zach and Grant pulled us both down before we could get into it. I glared and Bex, and she at me.

"Are you two done?" Zach asked exasperated.

"Do you _really _want to piss us off, Goode?" Bex said.

I whirled around to look at Zach with raised eyebrows.

"We all know you two are PMSing, so will you just get over yourselves?" Grant said.

"Take a fricken Midol for gods sakes," Nick threw in. You would think we were bickering siblings. The boys all gave us wolfish grins.

Macey slapped nick. Bex hit Grant upside the head. I punched Zach. Liz and Jonas shook their heads at our childish behavior.

"Jackasses," Bex, Mace, and I muttered.

Zach got up and started going through my bag, looking through my makeup bags until he found the one with tampons and Midol. He pulled two out for Bex and threw them at her. Grant shoved a water bottle at her and threw one at me. I took the Midol Zach gave me without a fight.

Bex didn't give in quite so easily.

"Let's play that game where we try to guess our futures like what might happen," Liz said.

"Anything but truth or dare," I conceded.

"Who'll be the workaholic?" Liz asked.

"Cam," everyone answered.

"Hey!" I said feeling judged.

"Come on! You are already a workaholic! You proved that this week!" Macey said.

"I did what needed to be done," I said defensively.

"Mhm, next one," Macey said winking at me.

"Who will be the poor soul who falls helplessly in love?" Bex asked dramatically.

"Grant," everyone but me said.

"Lance," I said smiling.

"What? You've lost it lil sis," he said with a deep chuckle.

"You and I both know that you don't fall for girls easily, but I saw how you were with Kenzie. She killed you. You may have been young, but I know you loved her. When you fall, you fall hard," I said gently.

He didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

"Who will be the mushiest couple when we're 80?" Nick asked.

"Liz and Jonas of course," Macey said laying her head in Nick's lap, where he stroked her hair.

"Why do you say that?" Liz scoffed.

"Look at you! You may not thrive on sex as much as the rest of us, but at that age you probably won't want sex as much. You guys won't need it to look at each other like that," Macey said.

I was propped up against Zach. He squeezed me closer as if saying he would never get tired of me by the time we reached 80.

I believed him. I truly believed he wouldn't get tired of me. He wanted me, I was sure.

**Lance really loves his sister! Despite their bickering he couldn't imagine living a life without her pushing him to the limit! I hope you liked the chapter! It wasn't one of my favorites, but a lot of information was given! What did you think? Goode? Bad? Review!**


End file.
